Return
by phoenixgirl26
Summary: This is another take on Harry going back in time to try to fix things and stop people dying. Dumbledore, Molly, and Ron bashing.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

From the moment Harry Potter and Hermione Granger admitted how they felt about the other, they were never far from the other. It only took a couple of weeks before they decided that after being close for seven years they wanted to commit fully, so they ended up making love. Naturally the first time was awkward as neither of them had any experience. But one thing they noticed was neither one was embarrassed about being naked in front of the other. The moment their bodies joined they knew they were meant to be, and that they would be together, forever, whether it was in this life or the next.

After their friend Ron Weasley left, or ex friend as they thought of him now, Hermione and Harry realised they would have been together longer if it wasn't for a lot of circumstances. One being Ron, the other was Dumbledore and another was Molly Weasley. It always seemed to them that Molly would push Harry towards Ginny while making sure that Hermione spent time with Ron. Albus Dumbledore always seemed to make sure that Hermione went to the Burrow or headquarters weeks before Harry was allowed to join them. They realised that Dumbledore wanted Ron to have some time with Hermione before Harry turned up.

'He's been gone for three weeks and we got together a few days after he left,' Harry said.

'Yes, are you going somewhere with this?'

'I'm not sure, but I'm curious as to why our feelings for each other surfaced within days of being alone.'

'Mrs. Weasley told me she used a love potion on Mr. Weasley. She said it was only because he was really shy, she thought the potion would give him the courage to approach her.'

'So she's not against using a potion but would she make it for more than just to let us show our feelings for Ron and Ginny?'

'I don't know, but we know Ginny has been obsessed with you before she even knew you. She did date others but she admitted to me she was hoping you would get jealous. You know, it might not have been Mrs. Weasley, it might have been Ginny. She is pretty good at potions, she learned a lot from Fred and George, not to mention her mother always made sure Ginny helped her.'

'Okay, so Ginny decided not to wait any longer and dose me with a love potion. What about Ron and how you felt about him? I really never thought you two would get together even after hearing many others say you two fight like an old married couple. I mean, you two were complete opposites, so much so you got on Ron's nerves just like he got on yours.'

'Maybe she dosed Ron without him knowing. No, he was here with us for weeks, the potion would have been left his system. Maybe she asked Ron to help her, get you away from me which would give her a clear shot at you. Ron knows you have money, Harry, maybe he wanted to help his sister which would mean she would have a good life if you two married. So if that's true then it means he didn't care if he used me as long as his sister got you.'

'Yeah, and even though you are beautiful, Ron never saw it. He always wanted the best looking girls even if they weren't suited yet he never thought you were in the same league as those other girls like Lavender. He would use anyone if it got him what he wanted and he wanted to be popular. It's why he was always jealous of me, he thought I got all the attention, he never did. We could be just paranoid but something is telling me we were manipulated, someway, by someone. It might not be Ron, Ginny or Mrs. Weasley, it might have been someone else.'

'It could have been but then it couldn't be a potion as it would have been gone from our system since we've been away from everyone, except Ron.'

Harry sagged, 'I hate thinking he might have been in on something like this, yet our feelings did change suddenly, or more precisely, our feelings showed themselves suddenly. Not long after he left. But I can't deny that he was never the greatest friend. He deserted me a few times, he's gone again now, just because it's been rough. He always had a go at you, he made you cry, a lot, and at times I thought he actually hated you.'

'He did hate me until the troll in first year. Then it was you who asked me to join you for breakfast the following morning. He would have noticed you wanted to give me a chance so he began to…well, tolerate me. The more I think about it Harry the more I'm convinced Ron and Ginny kept us apart using a weak love potion.'

'Then let's move again and hope we can get some evidence before we see Ron again.'

Hermione and Harry were so used to packing quickly that they had disapparated within five minutes of deciding to move to another area. They always knew there were risks whenever they appeared anywhere. They didn't just have to worry about muggles, they also had to worry about death eaters.

'I think I saw Ron appear just as we disappeared,' Harry said.

'Quick,' Hermione grabbed Harry's hand and just as they began to turn they saw Ron but they disappeared before he could get near them, 'Don't say his name, I'll explain in a moment,' they looked around, then hurried to cast their charms then put up their tent.

'Hermione, what is going on?'

'I think…he has a way to track us when we use his name. Think Harry, we refused to say his name until earlier, then we leave, but he turns up. He might have been there from the moment we said his name but because of the new enchantments he couldn't get to us so he waited. Then, just as we left the second time I saw him.'

'If he can track us, then it must be the dilluminator. I always knew Dumbledore had a way of tracking me and I was curious as to why he left that to R…him when it was something he invented. He also never had anything to do with Dumbledore.'

'Then I would say if we're right about being manipulated, Dumbledore is involved, or was involved.'

'I hate thinking this but one day I did overhear Dumbledore talking to someone about how I have to end up with the right type of girl. Imagine the-boy-who-lived marrying into some dark family.'

'No, not dark, if he was worried then it would not look good if you married a muggleborn. It makes sense Harry. He always went on about how people like me should be treated the same as purebloods. But he allowed all the fighting and arguing to go on, especially Malfoy, who got away with calling me mudblood. Harry, if you were able to finish off Voldemort then you would have the respect of almost everyone, you would be admired which would have people listening to you. I could see many people trying to get you into the ministry, until you were older where you could take the job as minister for magic. But if you married a mudblood, how would that look?'

'He never did anything about Malfoy or Snape, he gave second chances to the criminals and the victims had to just put up with having their attackers around them all the time. None of you were offered help after being petrified, you're parent's weren't asked when he put you down the bottom of the lake. I remember Mr. Weasley those holidays after the tournament. He was angry and he never gets angry. It was right then that I noticed Mr. and Mrs. Weasley didn't praise Dumbledore like they used to. I think he realised that using R…him caused a problem, but not you as they didn't care what your parent's said. But also think of this, I was still angry with the red head, I spoke with him after the dragons but I never spent any time alone with him. How could Dumbledore really believe that…he was the one I would miss the most when I was still pissed off?'

'You're right, if he was watching then he would see you stayed beside me more than anyone, you also began to get closer to Neville. But also look who two of the other champions had as their hostages, their yule ball dates. Victor and I hardly knew each other so how could they believe I meant something to him. Cedric had only just started to date Cho, but we can't know if they would have stayed together. Now Fleur's hostage made sense, it was her little sister. He didn't use your hostage like he did with the other three champions. I think he used…him to get you to be friendly again and I was used for Victor to get me away from you by making it seem I felt more for him than for you.'

'Are we being paranoid?'

'No, I don't think so. I've done a lot of thinking over the years, but more so after the tournament. Let's go out to eat Harry, I'm sure we can find a muggle town without too much danger. It would make it harder for him to find us let alone death eaters. When we finish eating we're going to talk about some things that I believe will make you see that you've been manipulated from the moment you arrived at Hogwarts.'

'Okay, I want to clear my head for a bit and I am hungry. If we can let's buy some can and packet food that will keep us going in case we don't get another chance.'

'Yes, that's a good idea,' Harry and Hermione moved outside the enchantments, Harry allowed Hermione to take him by apparition as she had been studying the maps so she knew where the muggle towns were that had places they could apparate to. They just hoped it didn't have dementors or death eaters there. They didn't believe they would, but they would be cautious and alert, just in case.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

After Harry and Hermione had a wonderful and fulfilling dinner, they decided to do some shopping, while they felt safe. When they were done they headed back to the tent. They put everything away, both had a shower before they sat on the two beds in the bedroom. They were facing each other, even though they now slept together. This time they were going to talk, sex might come later but they needed to figure out what had been going on and what could still be going on when it came to their personal lives.

Hermione began with their first year, but she also spoke about how Harry met the Weasley's. Then it was the second and third year. Harry finally understood why Hermione felt he had been manipulated. He also realised that the old man must have sensed Hermione might become a problem if she became close to Harry. There fourth year is when Harry realised that Albus Dumbledore had played him. They both ended up mentioning things from fifth year that had both of them furious, but also saddened that it had cost Sirius his life. The sixth year was the one Harry started to explain, especially how he was told about the prophecy yet he wasn't given any type of training to help him fulfil the prophecy. He had no real fighting skills, just a lot of luck but he also was left without the information on how to destroy horcruxes, let alone when to find them.

'So it was all planned, but to what end? Dumbledore died, so he's out of the picture, and I could easily be killed. I know all of us could die, Hermione, but snake face has told everyone he wants me dead. So if there were love potions then Ginny would be out of luck. If I lost then I wouldn't be popular enough to have people want me as minister, not that I want it. After the way I've been treated by them, I am staying right away from the ministry from now on.'

'I don't know, none of it connects or makes any sense. The prophecy is what makes me believe it is either not real or already been fulfilled. You did vanquish him that night so it could be fulfilled. If that is the case then why did Dumbledore tell you that you still need to face him? There has to be something we're not seeing or we haven't figured out. I just don't know what. But maybe we should do more ourselves. One is we train so we have the best chance at surviving. But also we might have to learn some dark arts. We don't have to like using it, but they will use it all the time. We have to know how to fight them and fight the dark arts. We need to study the dark arts if we are to understand it. Let's take a quick trip to Grimmauld place and take some of those dark arts books. If we know how those spells work then we could fight them better. We're not killers Harry but we can't keep stunning them just for another to revive them and have them at our backs again.'

'I'm with you there. We stunned every death eater in the department of mysteries yet they kept coming after us. I believe it's time to make sure they are out of the fight. We won't kill them unless it's an accident or we have no choice. But one thing Hermione, no one will know what we do or what we might do. This stays between us or we could end up in Azkaban, or worse. They already tried to expel me for something we're allowed, use magic to save our lives, and the muggles were the Dursley's, who knew about the wizarding world. Then we know how those pureblood bastards think of you, they wouldn't hesitate, just throw you in Azkaban or give you to a dementor.'

'This is about us and our lives so no one will be finding out anything we don't want them to know. So it looks like we go for more hurtful or dangerous curses.'

'Yes, if we're going to survive, we have no choice.'

Harry and Hermione held hand then Harry took them to the top step of Grimmauld place. They knew the death eaters could get in, but they hadn't been near the place in months. They just hoped they haven't left anyone behind, in case Harry turned up. They also hoped they weren't monitoring the house in case anyone turned up.

Hermione was able to create another bag with an undetectable expansion charm and a feather light charm, but this bag was a lot bigger than her little beaded bag. They cast charms over the books to make sure they were safe enough to touch. Hermione believed Harry would have no trouble handling any of the books since he now owned Grimmauld place. But Harry nor Hermione wanted to take the chance they could end up cursed.

It took hours, but they were able to take half of the books in the Black library. They knew they could return, if they didn't find anything useful in the books they did take. They didn't believe they would need any more dark arts books, but they weren't ruling it out.

After dinner that first night they began to read, and they began to use dark spells, ones that would seriously injure their enemy. Both of them had conjured mannequins to aim at which would show them if they hit the target. Some of the spells made them unsure if they could ever them, it made them physically sick just reading, but they were not going to rule any spells out, not if it helps save their lives.

Over the next couple of weeks, Harry and Hermione studied spells then practiced. After using the mannequins, which helped them aim better, they had conjured rats to get used to seeing what some of the spells could do to an actually living, breathing thing. Having the rats explode or cut to bits made them throw up at first, but they realised that if they could just get used to using the spells and seeing the outcome, then it could just give them a chance to survive. After a week they weren't getting sick anymore, but they still felt a bit queasy.

During this time they always kept the radio on, but low. If they heard anything they needed then they would sit right near it, otherwise they would listen without paying too much attention. They got a surprise when they heard Fred and George's voice, yet they were calling themselves other names. They also recognised Lee Jordan and Kingsley Shacklebolt's voice. One voice surprised Harry, Remus Lupin, but it's also what he said that made Harry finally forgive Moony. Lee went on to explain about a rumour they heard, yet they weren't sure it was true or not. It seems daddy death eater may have put a jinx on the name, starting with V, in the hope to catch Harry Potter or anyone from the order of the phoenix. Harry and Hermione realised that if that was true then they had been lucky. Because of Ron, Harry, nor Hermione had been saying Voldemort. Ron kept getting angry or upset, so they began saying you-know-who, or snake face. Now they knew that avoiding the name might have just saved their lives. They both decided to say Tom, since it was his real name.

Hermione jumped up after reading one of the last dark arts books they had yet to look at.

'Hermione,' Harry hurried over to his girlfriend, 'what is it?'

'Um, I think I found a way that could help.'

'Okay, if it will help then why do you look like you've seen a ghost.'

Hermione put her hand on Harry's arm then pointed to the page she was reading. Harry instantly bent over and began reading.

'Fucking hell,' Harry yelled.

'I know, now we have to decide if it's worth it. We've talked about what might help, but also how to stop him and his followers. Nothing we've come up with will work.'

Harry straightened, 'If we remain here, we're dead, but we will be tortured first. We know he has Greyback, and Remus told us what the werewolf is like. He would take you, use you before he either kills you or turns you. The death eaters know not to kill me, but they know they can torture me. If they figure out you mean more to me that just a friend, they will torture you in the hope it will break me. They could even…um, you know,' Harry shrugged. Hermione instantly understood what Harry was trying to say. If they got hold of Hermione, they would rape her before killing her.

'As you said, none of our ideas will work. We talked about leaving the country, but we also know it would only delay our deaths. We need to stop them, yet right now, here, we can't do a thing. If we decide to use this potion then we may be able to change things early enough to stop people dying. Also, we could just prevent a war. Right now we don't have any chance, just try to keep hiding and hope we survive. That's not really living and this could be it, this could be our live, for good. I won't say yes or no, I think we could take our time, discuss this idea and everything that is involved.'

'So we talk and think about all the positives and negatives.'

'Yes, but we make a list of all the positives and negatives. Once we see the results of that it will help us decide.'

It only took Harry and Hermione a week to decide to use the dark potion. They knew they had nothing to lose, not really, but if it worked then they had everything to gain.

Harry and Hermione knew using this dark potion was a risk but they both believed it was worth it. They would keep their knowledge of what has happened, it would be easy enough to change things but also help save lives. They just knew they had to be careful how they changed things so it wouldn't affect what they knew. If they changed too much it could mean all their memories would be useless.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Harry and Hermione never took their eyes off each other as they made love. They knew death was coming for them, but it was what they wanted. Harry saw in one of his visions that around fifty death eaters along with a large group of werewolves were coming for them. If they were going to die then they were going to be together as it happened. They potion would stop their hearts but if it worked the way it was supposed to then it would send their souls back to a specific date and time.

Just as Harry and Hermione reached their peak, they were both surrounded in a brilliant green light, the same colour as the killing curse. They both felt the pull, but not from sex, it was similar to the feeling of a port key. They kept their eyes on each other as the pull got stronger, and as they both reached their climax the colour changed until they were surrounded in a bright golden light. It was right then that their hearts stopped beating.

Harry blinked, 'Hermione,' he looked around and realised he was in the cupboard at the Dursley's, then he saw his arms and legs, 'Fuck,' Harry realised he was a kid again, before he went to Hogwarts. The description about the potion never said they would become young.

'Okay, I need to calm down and think,' Harry stared down at his young skinny body. It only took a few minutes before Harry went over everything that happened. Harry and Hermione used the dark potion to send their souls back in time. They knew they were going to die, Harry knew Hermione would be tortured and probably raped before they got around to killing her. Harry would do anything to make sure Hermione was safe. So even though this potion was considered dark and risky, Harry had no objection to using it if it helped Hermione.

'I hope Hermione still has her memories or trying to explain this might have her thinking Harry was crazy. The book said they would remember, and I do, so Hermione should.'

Harry went to lie back so he could relax and work on how to contact Hermione. He felt something dig into his back. He reached around and grabbed his wand.

'Blimey, I'm back but I still have this, I wonder if that means the magic will be picked up,' Harry figured since he was technically still over seventeen, so he should be able to get away with using some magic. He had all his memories and he knew the spells all he has to hope was that he still didn't have the trace on him. He had done plenty of magic at the Dursley's when he was young, and nothing was ever done before. He looked through the small vent and realised it was dark, so Harry pointed his wand at the door, 'Alohomora,' he heard the click so he pushed open the door then waited to make sure the Dursley's didn't see or hear anything.

Harry slowly climbed out of the cupboard, 'It's late, really late, but I have to know,' Harry moved as silently as he could towards the telephone. He had memories Hermione's phone number the year before in case he needed to talk to her.

The phone on the other end only rang once before it stopped, 'Harry.'

'Hermione,' Harry sagged, 'Thank goodness, so you remember?'

'Yes, I remember everything. I just gave my parent's a quick rundown so they would know this is all real. We're coming to get you straight away.'

'But you know the old man will send me back.'

'No, not if you use the imperius on your relatives. We said it Harry, we have no choice but to step up or we could have ended up dead or married to people we don't love.'

'I don't mind using it on them, not after the way they treated me. But what am I supposed to make them do?'

'Make them move, quickly. We have two months before we get our letters which will give us time to work a few things out. Mum and dad said they will work on being your guardian we just have to get our stories straight.'

'I'm going to borrow Dudley's camera, take a few pictures of my so called room and the way they make me live. I'll do that right after I use the curse. How long with you be?'

'It will take us about an hour to get there so make sure you get lots of pictures of the cupboard, your clothes and Dudley's bedroom. Even take pictures of the photos around the house so they can see that there are none of you.'

'I get it, take as many pictures as I can to make sure no one in their right mind would send a kid back here to this house or these people. Okay, I'll get started then see you when you get here, but tell your parent's thanks.'

'I will, I love you.'

'I love you too,' Harry hung up the phone then crept up the stairs. He stood at Dudley's open door then silently summoned his camera. He decided to take Dudley's money stash as well so he summoned that as well. He knew he would need clothes and it would be risky to go to his vault until he got his Hogwarts letter.

After waking his uncle and aunt he used the imperius curse. He had them write a letter stating they didn't want Harry and they were moving overseas to make sure he couldn't return to them. Harry made sure that the Dursley's would know to change their name, he also made sure that they would move quickly, even if they had to pay someone to pack up their house. Harry also made Petunia write a letter stating that the Grangers were to have guardianship of Harry.

Once Harry was done, he put a six hour sleeping spell on them then took more money from that room. When he was done Harry moved to the other room, his old bedroom. He looked around then as he was about to close the door he spotted the loose floor board was ajar. Harry lay on his stomach and lifted the floor board to see his invisibility cloak and photo album. Harry was stunned, he was back before he got them but they were here, yet he had no idea how they got here. He would have to ask Hermione if the cloak was still in her bag since they made sure it was in the bag before they left. Harry figured some higher power was helping him so he just grabbed them and hurried down the stairs and outside. He kept the cloak over himself so no one would see him, he would remove it but not until he saw Hermione and her parent's.

'I hope I can get Hedwig when we go to Diagon alley. Sirius, I could get him cleared, somehow,' Harry kept thinking about the next few years, and the plans they had worked out, 'Cedric, I will make sure he doesn't die, then stop Voldemort returning. We'll work that out after we get out of here.'

Harry couldn't stop thinking about all the plans he and Hermione had discussed. But he also couldn't stop thinking about the things he would like to change, and hoped their plans worked. He never realised how long he had been thinking until a car slowed then stopped right in front. Harry pulled off the cloak then hurried to Hermione who had jumped out of the car. They hugged tightly.

'I can't believe it actually worked.'

'Neither can I, but we'll talk tomorrow, it's late and we still have an hour's drive.'

Harry looked towards the car, 'Hi, um, I'm Harry.'

'Yes, Hermione told us, we can talk tomorrow, let's just get going.'

Harry followed Hermione into the car, 'Thanks Mr. Granger.'

'Its fine son, but we will need to hear the whole story tomorrow.'

'It may take longer than a day to explain, but we'll tell you the truth, about everything.'

'Harry,' Hermione squeaked.

'They need to know it all Hermione so they can be prepared. You know they won't let me go, so we'll make sure it works in our favour so neither of us are put in danger. I won't lose you Hermione, we do this right and we just might save a lot of lives. But your parent's have to know everything.'

'Yes, they do, I'm sorry. I was always worried what would happen if…' Hermione sighed.

'You thought if your parent's knew what happened they would make you leave. But then you three would be obliviated and your magic bound. This way we can prepare your parent's but also make sure we're ready for everything. We take enough precautions to make sure nothing happens to us or your parent's. We have a lot of plans to pull off and we have a lot of plans to put together. We'll need to buy a lot of things to help us over the next few years. We wrote everything down so we wouldn't forget. We need to make sure our plans are kept somewhere safe from anyone magical. Do you remember Mad-eye's trunk?'

'Oh yes, which would help. I know we spoke about how we can change things, especially if it will save lives but also make sure we don't end up in danger.'

'Also Cedric and Sirius, we have to work on when we can help get Sirius free as well. You are right though, it's late and my mind just doesn't want to work. Oh, the books, do you still have them?'

'I have everything, books, the locket, my wand, your cloak yet I noticed you had your cloak.'

'Yeah, I have no idea how we ended up with stuff that we wouldn't get for a while. But now I have two cloaks and they look exactly the same. At least you can have one on you at all times just like I can.'

'If you believe in fate then maybe fate is giving us a second chance. But you know what I believe it is Harry?'

'I don't, not unless you tell me.'

'Even though we used that potion I believe your parent's helped us. You said they helped you before, and with magic we've seen things that are impossible. So it's not hard to believe they could have helped us keep the items we needed.'

'I always feel them so maybe they are with me, like they said they were,' Harry looked over at Hermione's father, 'I'm sorry sir, I'm sure you're confused, but we'll get to the explanations, I promise.'

'I know you will, that is one thing Hermione said to us, we could trust you.'

Harry smiled then turned back to his girlfriend. He could hardly believe how they looked yet he still felt the same towards Hermione as he did when they were in the tent, making love. He would have to make sure Hermione's parents didn't find out about that. They might trust him at the moment but if the Grangers heard that he had been having sex with their daughter who they see as eleven years old, he could end up dead. Harry knew they wouldn't really kill him but they could easily keep Hermione away from him. He needed her if he was going to change things. He had a lot of ideas and he needed Hermione's smarts to help him pull them off.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

When Harry woke it took him a few minutes before he realised where he was and what had happened. He hurried to the bathroom and even though he would love to change his clothes, he didn't have any. He would need to work on getting out to do some shopping.

Harry walked nervously down the stairs. He could hear voices so he followed the sound.

'Good morning.'

'Good morning Harry, you're up early,' Emma smiled.

'I'm usually an early riser, habit.'

'Come sit down son, we can chat while Emma finishes cooking,' Dan said.

'Thanks,' Harry nervously sat down, 'I know all this seems incredible, even Hermione and I know this should have been impossible but we were willing to take the risk. It worked so now we have to make sure we use this opportunity to help.'

'We'll get to that soon. So would you like tea or coffee?'

'Tea please, but if you would like some help, I'm pretty handy in the kitchen, even at this age.'

'I'm fine, thank you Harry.'

'Hermione mentioned those people worked you like a slave, they even hit you.'

'Yes sir, I wasn't a very nice way to grow up. But we worked out that a lot of things in my life was planned to happen the way they did. That's what we need to change. But the Dursley's will be moving soon, I hope it's in the next day or so. Apart from making sure they want to move I made sure they would change their names so they couldn't be found. Even if you don't want to take me in, I can find somewhere to live, I just need to get to Gringotts.'

'Nonsense, you're staying. You might have the mind of a seventeen year old but you're eleven right now. It would make people suspicious if they found out you lived alone.'

'I would like to stay ma'am, Hermione has been my closest friend for seven years. Now I can't imagine life without her, or my future without her. If we can make some plans and change things I would like to marry Hermione, now we just have to wait until our bodies catch up to our minds.'

'Oh Harry,' Hermione ran to him then sat on his lap, hugging him tight, 'We will, we just need to grow up, again.'

Harry smiled, 'Yeah, again, I hated it the first time, but this time we know what's going to happen. You said its two months before our letters.'

'Right, Professor McGonagall brought mine a month before we were due to head to Hogwarts.'

'Then why was Hagrid sent to get me? I mean I like the man but he forgot things and I was left stranded.'

'Remember what we talked about Harry, all those things were planned so you could meet the Weasley's. It gave them the perfect excuse when you went up to ask how to get onto the platform. I really wished we talked about that day years ago.'

'It's changed now Hermione, we make sure we befriend Neville and Ron will only be an acquaintance. If he wants to study with us it might end up more, but I doubt he will, so he will probably hang with Seamus and Dean. It won't be a big loss, not with the way he treated both of us.'

'Ron will never study, but don't let him copy from you, that's the only reason he passed his tests.'

'I know, I felt sorry for him, but I realised if I had to put the effort in then he should. I just have to make sure my work seems like an eleven year old and not seventeen.'

'I think you should sit on the seat Hermione, instead of your boyfriends lap.'

'Sorry dad,' Hermione blushed then moved to the seat beside Harry, 'So plans, trunks, what else?'

'So much, but I had a thought that could help us and your parent's as well. The vanishing cabinets. Right now the other one isn't broken. If we can someway move it to a secluded location then we can get the other one here. It will help us but also stop the ferret from using it.'

'I'm sure they will shrink, but why don't we put the cabinet in the trunk then it will always be close.'

'Yes, but I can't be seen disappearing or Ron will ask questions.'

'Right, okay, there are a lot of places in Hogwarts that no one has been to in centuries. We could just use the room of requirement as no one knows about it right now.'

'If we use the room of hidden things then the cabinet could hide between all the junk. The trouble with that is if someone like Malfoy is inside then we couldn't get in. I think the shrieking shack would be best or one of the passage ways that is blocked. We can enchant the entrance so people like the twins won't be able to open it. The room of requirement would be useful but we can't take the chance of being locked out. Oh blimey,' Harry closed his eyes and rubbed his face.

'Harry, what is it?'

'I just realised where the diadem is, I saw it then moved it.'

'What, where?'

'The room of requirement, with all the junk. When I went to hide the halfblood princes book I took it there. I wanted to be able to find it again, in case it was needed. I put it in a wardrobe then stuck a bust on top with a tiara, the same tiara that belonged to Ravenclaw.'

'Then we can get the diadem and the locket, we can also get the diary before Malfoy slips it to Ginny.'

'No, let him slip it to her then I can distract Ginny while you take it. Remember that day, the shop was really crowded because of that idiot so you should be able to grab it without anyone being suspicious. The perfect time would be when Mr Weasley and Malfoy have that fight.'

'Does that mean you will have to kill it again?'

'Um, well, if we have the diary and I'm the only parselmouth then the basilisk wouldn't end up attacking anyone. The trouble is Voldemort, if he somehow gets into the castle he could call the basilisk.'

'Then we use a rooster, the crow of the rooster kills a basilisk. If we do that then you won't have to fight it and get bitten.'

'Right, we can't count on Fawkes saving me again. Okay, Hagrid has roosters, we just have to work on a way to get it to crow right after I call the basilisk. We should get some books on how to render it then sell it. Being so rare I bet the price of its blood would be worth a fortune. We could also see about having some of its skin made into clothes. Since it's a magical snake I'm sure it's skin is impervious to some spells, like dragons are. What about this year and the stone?'

'We get it, we just have to work on when.'

'He used the mirror for the last enchantment yet it was during the Christmas holidays when he found me sitting in front of it.'

'But he won't find you this time. Actually, I think he planned for you to find the mirror so he could tell you how it worked.'

'Right, so if he doesn't find me do you think he would use something else?'

'Maybe, it would be a risk if we don't know what the last enchantment is.'

'Then I'll make sure to sneak in and find the mirror. It was the third night he found me there.'

'I know it'll be hard Harry but he can't get suspicious so you have to act like you did before. He might have ways to see what happens in that room.'

'It is hard but it also gives me a chance to see my family. I can study them like I did before. Everyone has told me I look like my father, so much so I could be his twin if it wasn't for my eyes. There was one man, I think he was my grandfather, but he had the same knees as me. So you see, it's not like I will go crazy staring into it, I'll use it this time to study my family since no one ever told me about them.'

'Alright, it's only three nights and I'll wait up for you to make sure you're okay.'

'Yeah, you can't be there under the cloak, he can see through that. How though? We realised it's not a normal invisibility cloak but the cloak of invisibility. So how does someone, even Dumbledore see through it?'

'He had it for years Harry, I would say he charmed it some way to detect it. He can't see through it, he knows where it is and when it's being used.'

'Sneaky bastard, oh sorry,' Harry blushed as he glanced at Hermione's parent's.

'Its fine Harry, we know you two are actually seventeen even if you don't look it. So we expect there will a few times when you might forget and say something you shouldn't,' Emma smiled, 'But now eat, then we'll get to this explanation.'

'Harry doesn't swear a lot, but when he gets angry one or two words slip out.'

'I'll watch myself, I will have to anyway, not just because it wouldn't be right to swear in front of you two but it might make people suspicious.'

'We already noticed you two don't talk like eleven year olds. Hermione might be nearly twelve in looks but she is talking like a teenager or young adult, the same as you,' Dan said.

'So we're going to need to be careful when we're around others. That's going to be difficult.'

'We just try to act like the others but we're not going to be talking about all this when others are around.'

'Right, so we should be okay. Let's just eat so we can explain to your parent's.'

'The easiest way is to start from our first year then just work through every year. It could help us come up with more plans at the same time.'

'Well, make sure you have your notebook ready, you take better notes than me, plus your faster.'

'I'll get it right after we eat.'

Dan and Emma couldn't help smiling as they listened to Hermione and Harry. They couldn't understand everything they were talking about, but they could tell how much they truly knew each other.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

It took all day and many breaks but Harry and Hermione told Dan and Emma everything that happened from their first year at Hogwarts up until they were hiding in the tent. Naturally they left out the part of them having sex. Hermione didn't think her parent's would be that upset since they were both adults and in adults bodies at the time. She also knew that her parent's would realise that they would have been officially together for a couple for years if it wasn't for other people interfering in their lives. After they finished their story they decided to have dinner before they discussed what they could do to change things for the better.

After eating and cleaning up they went back to the living room, 'Okay, let's start with something we can help with. The ritual and the bones he used. We can drive you to the Graveyard, wait until its dark then remove the bones,' Dan said.

'That would help dad, but we should remove the bones of all his family in case some of the others work.'

'It might have said bone of the father but it would be safer to get rid of all of them. They might change it to bone of the family or something. I used magic at the Dursley's, with my wand and no owls turned up.'

'I used mine as well and no owls arrived. I would say when the trace was lifted before we returned it never changed.'

'We can do a bit tonight just to make sure. I would hate to get caught while digging up Voldemort's family.'

'That's settled for the end of the year. Now we have to make sure you don't end up in that tournament where you face a dragon,' Emma said.

'We need to work on a way to uncover Crouch where someone like McGonagall will see him.'

'A switching spell and our own polyjuice. I can make the polyjuice to make him look like someone else.'

'It could be anyone but if we make him turn into someone McGonagall knows yet she would know it's not the real person that would work perfectly.'

'We can go with a student, we just need their hair.'

'We have time to work that out. Let's start with the stone. We know how to put Fluffy to sleep but the chess set will stop us.'

'Harry, we can just use a port key into the last room. You were there, you need to know where you're going so you can visualise the place when you're making the port key. Since only Dumbledore had been in every room then he wouldn't ward it against port keys.'

'He didn't ward the castle or the grounds against port keys, he said to me he should have thought of it before I was taken. He might have been manipulating me but he didn't want me to die that night. I don't think he did.'

'No, he didn't want you to die then, he wasn't ready for Voldemort's return. Okay, so we know how to get the stone, but what do we do about Quirrell? He's still going to be possessed by Voldemort.'

'I don't know, we have to think about that. If Voldemort doesn't leave Quirrell then things could change and we won't know how to change things so they are in our favour.'

'Then you still have to touch him, somehow.'

'Would it still work though? Right now I feel different, I don't have that weighty feeling or the twinges in my scar like I used to.'

'Okay, we won't know if you're still affected by being close to Voldemort until the welcoming feast. That was the first time you felt pain in your scar.'

'Okay, so for whatever reason that has changed and I don't have the pain which could mean the protection I got from my mother won't work. They said it would break when I turned seventeen.'

'True, but it could have been the potion which destroyed that connection. But about the protection, you're still your mother's son and she died protecting you, so you're still connected to her. Oh I don't know, this is magic that isn't easy to learn about. The magic of love.'

'Dumbledore said it will be love that destroys Voldemort. I'm full of love where Voldemort isn't even human, he doesn't even believe in love. So we hope I can still cause him pain by touching Quirrell but we make plans in case it doesn't work anymore.'

'These discussions are going to be intense especially over the next few weeks. Why don't you both relax for a while? Do something fun, like play a game, anything that is not about what you've done and need to do. Do that for a few hours then return to your discussion,' Emma said.

'I think that's a good idea, but first,' Harry looked between Hermione's parent's, 'we should also make sure that you two can protect yourself in case things change where you could end up in danger. If we have the cabinets then you can escape but if for any reason you're delayed or not able to get to the cabinets then you need a way to survive against magicals.'

'I could teach Emma how to shoot, then we just make sure we keep our guns with us.'

'You know, we could test guns against magical shields to see if they will work or not.' Hermione said.

'Shields stop spells but I doubt it would be able to stop a bullet. Also, they wouldn't know what a gun looked like so they won't think danger so they won't bother with a shield charm,' Harry said as his brow furrowed, 'Most of them are purebloods that know nothing of this world. The halfbloods that support him are like Snape, they grew up in the magical world not the muggle world. Voldemort knows the muggle world as he grew up in a muggle orphanage during world war two, I'm sure they kept the kids isolated so he might not know a lot. Then you have people like Malfoy and Bellatrix who wouldn't have a clue about this world.'

'Then mum and dad would need to get off a few quick shots before they could run to the cabinets.'

'Do port key's work on non-magicals?' Harry asked.

'I don't know, we can test that easy enough.'

'If it does then I think your parents should have an emergency port key on them at all time. But we need to make it password to activate since they don't have wands and we can't have them set for a specific time.'

'Maybe not just one word but a sentence, like what opens the map.'

'Perfect, and since I still have a copy of the map it could mean the twins won't get it. But we can check the twins stuff to see if they do have it. Since I have the cloak that the old man passed on, and I found another at the Dursley's, I'm not sure if Dumbledore still has one. This is confusing, there is supposed to be one cloak, not two or three.'

'We just have to see what happens. There was not a lot of information about time travel. Okay, we have our wands, we could go in…no, we don't, it would activate the trace.'

'Yes, we don't go to Ollivander's. Dumbledore only knew about the brother wands because Ollivander told him. I would rather keep that information a secret. We'll get books on wand making, it's just so if we're asked we can say we made ours. I know there are other wand makers, but we can't take the chance the trace would be activated on us again. So we either don't bother buying or making our wands, or we make one. Not sure we will have time and we would need to find the magical creatures to use their feathers or hair. Forget that, we'll just skip buying a wand. Okay, we have two invisibility cloaks, we can apparate and we learned to become animagus. Why don't we use it to sneak into the Burrow? Every Sunday Mrs. Weasley makes sure all of them sit down to have dinner together. We could use that time to sneak into the twins room. We can both change and sneak in that way or use a broom that way there's no apparition sound.'

'I know you two need to work this, but relax. You've got two months before you begin at Hogwarts. It's nine o'clock now and it's been a stressful day. You will both think easier if you can relax for a while. Grab a drink, go sit outside since it's a nice night. No talking about this, not until tomorrow,' Emma said.

'Mum's right, we need to calm down and relax. Let's just do that but we talk about other things, like the future. Or maybe we can even make some plans to make the holidays fun.'

'Can we visit a beach? I've never seen the ocean before, only that night with Dumbledore and it was too dark to see anything.'

'You two work on a few ideas that is fun to do. It's our holidays as well so going anywhere won't be a problem,' Dan said.

'Thanks,' Hermione and Harry said together then they held hands and headed outside.

'They need to relax for a bit, so we make sure that every evening they stop talking about their plans. We can go out to dinner one night, maybe go to a movie,' Emma said.

'Good idea darling, we can make sure they take a break even if it's for a few hours. I'm still surprised by all this but for some reason I have no trouble accepting this.'

'I feel the same Dan, we had no idea magic was real then we find out our daughter is a witch but she has returned from the future with her boyfriend. Do you think whatever sent them back affected us so we will believe them?'

'It might be Emma, somehow we know they were telling the truth and we know we have to help and support them. If there is someone that helped send them here then they would know that two eleven year olds will need help from some adults that will think of their safety first not any type of plan. They might look eleven but we also know they are actually adults. I doubt many parents would just accept that if they heard this story.'

'No, they wouldn't, so it's definitely fate or some type of higher power that helped us realise the truth,' Emma looked towards the back, Dan did the same thing. They knew all this was true and they knew Harry had saved Hermione's life even as a skinny eleven year old so they knew they could trust him with their daughter.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

Harry and Hermione used magic so that the people at child services would automatically give Daniel and Emma Granger custody of Harry. They also had the woman make up adoption papers just to make sure everything would be legal. They made sure to slip the photo's Harry had taken into the files so if anyone did check the file they would see that Harry had been mistreated by the previous guardian. They slipped in the letter which would give the Grangers custody of Harry, they also made it seem like they would investigate the Dursley's, but Harry already knew they had left the country. But there was now a notation in the file that will keep the Dursley's as people they needed to keep an eye on.

Harry and Hermione tried to think of everything to make sure no one could make Harry leave the Grangers, nor bring the Dursley's back just so Harry would have to live with them. Harry didn't think it would happen, first they Dursley's changed their name then left the country to head to America where there were millions of people. Neither Harry nor Hermione thought anyone would find the Dursley's. But Harry and Hermione had spoken about this in case someone did find them and make Harry return. If that happened, Harry would make it seem like the Dursley's died in a house fire. He didn't think he would need to, not now the Grangers were officially his guardian.

Harry decided against looking for the map with the twins, but he was going to get Scabbers to help free Sirius. Hermione had begun to go over the old notes of Sirius' about the map and she knew she could make a new map but also make some changes so whenever they were in their animagus form their names would not appear. When they finished it, they plan to switch this map with the original. They didn't want to take the chance that Fred and George saw two eagles but the map said Harry and Hermione. Hermione also thought she could make sure the map would keep their names inside Hogwarts even if they left the castle to visit the Grangers. The other change would be so if they were using the cloaks it would not show up either of them.

They were able to buy the vanishing cabinet from Borgin and Burkes. They explained about how dark and seedy the place was so Daniel decided he would deal with the dark wizard. He made sure not to shave, he used an old cloak that Harry got from Grimmauld place. They just wanted to make it seem like Dan was a wizard. If anyone in Knockturn alley found out he was a muggle Harry and Hermione knew they wouldn't hesitate in killing him, or at least cursing him. Hermione and Harry would be right with him but hidden, under the invisibility cloaks. Now they just had to get into Hogwarts to get hold of the other one.

Dan suggested that Harry see about contact lenses, it would help especially if he lost his glasses or they got broken. Emma mentioned laser surgery but they would not do the procedure on an eleven year old, so they would leave that until Harry's body caught up to his mind. Hermione mentioned seeing a magical eye specialist shop in Diagon alley. Since Harry had a magical core she figured it would be best to use a magical eye doctor instead of a muggle one. Dan and Emma dropped them off at Diagon alley while they went to do some shopping in London. Harry had his eyes checked and found that he could actually have the new potion which would correct his eye sight. It was only just released so Harry figured that's why no one mentioned it to him. He wouldn't have to worry about his eyes ever again.

Apart from taking the potion, Harry also asked if he could get contacts but only to change his eye colour. He finally heard that not only can the eye colour be changed but they contacts could be charmed with things like night vision and even charmed to see through magical disguises like glamour's or polyjuice potion. Harry and Hermione grinned, they decided to both get some since they knew it would help them uncover Barty Crouch junior. They were going to figure out how the charm worked then place it on some glasses that could be slipped to McGonagall. Either that or they just cast the charm on her glasses.

The magical contact lenses could be charmed with colour changing charms, night vision, and a see through charm. They would also get the one to allow them to see perfectly underwater, along with enhanced vision. At first Harry thought of keeping his old glasses just with clear lenses but since no one in the magical world had seen him then no one would know if he wore glasses or not.

Hermione remembered the beginning of fourth year when McGonagall slipped on the water and grabbed her. All Harry had to do was make sure her glasses came off then switch them with a set they charmed. She would see that Mad-eye wasn't the real Mad-eye the moment he stepped into the great hall. Harry ended up kissing Hermione for being her normal brilliant self.

Emma came up with an idea that could help keep the suspicion away from Hermione and Harry. They knew more than any eleven year old muggle raised child should know about the magical world. She suggested they contact a friend who they could visit so when asked how they knew things they could say their friend explained.

Harry thought it was brilliant, and wanted to work it with Neville since they wanted to be his friend again. He also thought it would help with the story of how they figured out Scabbers was an animagus.

Hermione thought Harry should write to Neville and make up some story that he heard how their parent's had been friends. Harry said that Neville's parents were in the order of the phoenix just like his parent's, so he was going to use that to get Neville to agree to meet them. They had to go into Diagon alley so they could use a post owl, but it gave Harry time to speak with the Potter account manager as well. He made sure to tell the goblins that he didn't know anything about the magical world until a few days before and asked how he could access his money. The goblins instantly cancelled the old keys to the vaults and handed him three brand new keys. Griphook had told Harry that he could only access his trust vault until he turned seventeen.

Harry took out a heap of gold had the goblins change three quarters of it into muggle money then Hermione helped him shop for some decent clothes and shoes. Since Harry was living with the Grangers but basically responsible for himself, he didn't want the Grangers to have to pay for anything. So apart from clothes and shoes, Harry got things like combs, deodorant and shampoo's as well. He knew the Grangers would argue about things like that but Harry was just grateful that they agreed to act as his adopted parent's and give him a place to live so he was away from the Dursley's.

They received a letter not from Neville, but from his grandmother, she invited Harry and Hermione to visit the following day. They had explained in the letter that they lived in a muggle house so they would need to work on how to get to the Longbottom's, even if they really did know all about magical transport. Augusta explained they can take the night bus to the address on the letter or go to Diagon alley and use the floo in the Leaky Cauldron. They decided they would take the night bus, they didn't want anyone to know they could apparate when they were supposed to be only eleven.

'Now remember, try to act like eleven and not seventeen,' Emma said.

'We will but Neville is very shy so we'll probably do most of the talking. It's Augusta Longbottom we have to fool.'

'Then act a little shy yourselves when she's around. Remember, ask if Neville can visit here tomorrow for a barbecue lunch and some fun swimming.'

Harry and Hermione got themselves dressed. Even though they both wanted to wear clothes that their adult selves liked, they knew they had to stick with basic kids clothes.

When they were ready to leave, Harry stuck out his wand. The moment they heard the bang Harry slipped his wand back into his wand holster. They gave Stan the address then took a tight hold of one of the bars ready for the crazy ride.

A small female house elf greeted them then led the way into a beautiful living type room where Neville was standing beside his grandmother. They greeted the Longbottom's then took a seat.

'I was surprised when Neville explained how you knew who he was. I heard you were raised by your mother's squib sister.'

'I was ma'am, but they never wanted me so when they decided to move the Grangers offered to adopt me. Hermione and I have been friends for years, we met at school. I never knew my aunt Petunia was a squib though, she just called all of us freaks so I was never sure why she didn't like me.'

'She did not have magic like your mother, then she ended up with you who would be magical especially since your father was very powerful. But you found out that Frank and Alice knew your parent's.'

'Yes, I went to Gringotts and there were letters and pictures in my vault. My parent's wrote about the order of the phoenix and how they were a secret society that helped fight against Voldemort,' Harry smiled at Neville when he squeaked nervously, 'Sorry, I don't see why people should fear a name especially one that is made up, and one where the person is dead. I suppose being raised to hear all the terrible crimes he committed would make us look at things differently.'

'Yes, many of us do not like to hear the name as it reminds us of a terrible time. Well, I like you Mr. Potter, you seem like a very fine young man even though you were raised by a squib. I have nothing against muggles or squibs, but I do know they fear us and what we can do. So I would say that you can spend time with my grandson, and that goes for Miss Granger as well.'

'Thank you ma'am,' Hermione nodded with a small smile.

Augusta suggested the three children spend time outside on such a beautiful day, they then could have lunch together.

The moment they got outside Harry held out an old photo to Neville, 'I found this in my vault.'

Neville nervously took the photo, 'Everyone tells me I look like my mother.'

'I get the same but with my father. The only difference between my father's looks and mine is my eye colour and he wore glasses,' Hermione and Harry had agreed to not reveal the truth about Harry's eyes sight, since now he had perfect eye sight. 'In one of the letters left in my vault, not by my parent's, but one of their friends, it explained more about the war and your parent's. We want you to know that we will keep your secrets or anything you might want to keep confidential. My mother wrote she hoped you and I would be able to grow up together so we could end up friends. I know you can't make yourself like someone, but I figured if we spent some time together then we just might end up friends, or at least friendly.'

'I would like that, I don't have any friends.'

'Neither do we, Neville, it's always just be Harry and I, so let's hope the three of us can become close,' Hermione gave Neville a smile who blushed but smiled back. Harry and Hermione hoped if they befriended Neville early then he might not end up being so shy or insecure.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

Over the next two weeks, Harry, Hermione and Neville kept visiting each other. Neville had been surprised to see how muggles lived, but he ended up loving everything he was introduced to. Harry and Hermione would explain things about the muggle world and Neville would explain things about the magical world. The three friends spoke about meeting up in Diagon alley when they got their letters for Hogwarts. Neville kept saying he wouldn't get a letter since everyone believed he was almost a squib. Harry and Hermione kept trying to reassure him but they knew that until he got the letter he would never believe he would powerful enough to attend Hogwarts.

Harry showered and headed downstairs to see Emma, Dan and Hermione sitting at the table but they were staring at a piece of parchment. Harry knew what it was as it had seen one exactly the same when Hagrid had brought him his letter.

'So the letter's arrived?'

'Mine did, but yours didn't, we're not sure why.' Hermione said.

'We're going to speak with this professor McGonagall when she arrives later today,' Dan said.

'I doubt the owls would still go to Privet drive, they don't live there anymore.'

'Unless these letters aren't magically addressed, they are addressed by a person, Dumbledore,' Hermione said.

'Okay, so what if McGonagall goes on about no letter so I can't go to Hogwarts.'

'Then I won't be going either,' Hermione said.

'Dan and I thought we could go with a story about moving overseas and having you two attend another magical school since it's obvious that the people at Hogwarts do not realise just how powerful you are. If this is some type of plan to have Hagrid come to you then we work it in our favour.'

'Dumbledore will never allow Harry to leave the country but since you are legally Harry's adopted parents then he can't stop that if we decide to go. We could use that to keep the old man in line which would keep Snape off our backs. We work on another school, make sure they know that we've been in contact with them. But Professor McGonagall would be curious as to why you didn't receive a letter especially if you explain about all the accidental magic you did.'

'She would want to find out where my letter is. Okay, let's go with that story, but we try to make sure she had no reason to discuss our personal lives with the headmaster. I don't think that's possible but we can at least try to limit what she tells him.'

'We'll do that, but we thought it might be best if you wait until we call you. Let this professor go through her explanation then we can explain how we adopted a child who is magical and also powerful. We'll see what she has to say before she hears who you are.'

'You have a devious mind,' Harry grinned at Emma who actually blushed making Dan laugh and Hermione smirk.

They discussed a few of their plans, Hermione then transfigured napkins into pamphlets for different countries, like America, Canada, Greece, France, Hawaii, Indonesia, Australia and New Zealand. They set up files from each country so it would look like they had been sent everything they need to have Hermione and Harry enrol in their school. They had them sitting on the coffee table in plain view to make their story more believable. When it was close to the time when McGonagall was due to arrive, Harry headed into the kitchen. He wanted to hear what was being said but he didn't want it to look like he was interested.

When the doorbell rang, Dan went to answer it while Emma sat with Hermione, the letter for Hogwarts was sitting on Hermione's lap.

After greeting the professor, Dan invited her inside, 'This is Professor McGonagall, deputy headmistress of Hogwarts.'

'It's nice to meet you Professor. This is our daughter, Hermione.'

'It's nice to meet you as well,' Professor McGonagall shook their hands before taking the seat Dan gestured to, 'As you would have read in the letter I sent you, your daughter's name was in the book of magical children born to non-magical parent's. She has been offered a place at Hogwarts.'

'Before we get to that, when was our daughter's name placed in the book?' Emma asked.

'That happens within their first year after they are born.'

'Then why weren't we informed years ago? We had no idea what was going on when things began to move by themselves or why things broke. We thought we had a nasty spirit hanging around then we believed Hermione was possessed with the devil.'

'I have been asked that question many times Mrs. Granger. I wish things would change but the ministry do not believe people like yourself should have to worry about magic since your daughter is not allowed to use it until she begins at Hogwarts. Then they are only allowed to use magic at Hogwarts, until they turn seventeen, which is an adult in our world.'

'I use magic all the time, so how would this ministry know I was using it during the holidays?'

'Accidental magic is not picked up since you are not using a wand. Right now the ministry know that I will be using my wand to show you some magic. Most…non magicals want proof of magic before they will believe this is not some type of joke.'

'A wand is in the list you sent. Does that mean that Hermione will not be able to use her wand during the holidays?'

'That's right, it's the law and it's mainly because of the statute of secrecy. We must remain secret or events like the witch trials could begin again. We want to make sure the children understand how to use their magic safely and how dangerous it is for all of us if they accidentally use it in front of…non magicals.'

'You can say muggles, we found out that's what we're called by magic users.' Dan said with a hint of distain in his voice.

'It's a terrible name,' Hermione said.

'Yes, I understand how you feel. Would you like me to show you what your daughter will be learning at Hogwarts?'

'Before we get to that, we would like to know why our adopted magical son was not sent a letter. He is more powerful than our daughter and has been using magic since he was a baby.' Dan said.

'I did not know you had another child especially a magical child. If he is powerful than I have no answer as to why he was not sent a letter.'

'I won't be going unless Harry goes as well,' Hermione said making sure she sounded petulant.

'How about we bring Harry in so Professor McGonagall can meet him then hopefully she can see why such a bright and powerful child is not being asked to join her school. Remember Hermione sweetheart, we spoke about this. If Harry can't join you then we move overseas and you can both go to one of the other schools we contacted,' Dan said.

'Okay, as long as Harry and I are together.'

'Even though we treat you the same, and we did adopt Harry, we know you two will end up married one day. It's just obvious that you two are meant to be and will be together forever,' Emma said sweetly, 'Then you found out you were soul mates.'

'I'll get Harry,' Dan said.

Minerva wasn't sure how to make these people realise that their daughter would get the best education only if she came to Hogwarts. When she heard footsteps she looked up and gasped.

'Harry Potter.'

'Harry Granger-Potter but he wanted our name added when we explained about the adoption,' Dan said as he kept his hand on Harry's shoulder.

'How do you know this is Harry Potter?' Emma asked.

'He looks like his father, except for the colour of his eyes, they are like his mother. I can't understand, I was informed that Harry's letter went out the same time as Miss Granger's letter.'

'So I can go to school with Hermione?' Harry sat beside her then held her hand.

'Your name is down at Hogwarts Mr. Potter, so yes you can. I will need to speak with the headmaster about this. He was the one who placed you with your aunt so I cannot understand why you are not with them now.'

'Those abusive bastards,' Dan growled, 'We got Harry out of there after witnessing how they treated him. He was basically their slave and punching bag. They made him sleep in a cupboard and only fed him once a day, and only scraps, not enough for a growing boy. They realised they were in trouble then they admitted they did not want Harry they signed away their rights to Harry. It took us a while but we were approved to adopt Harry once Petunia Dursley proved that Harry's parents were dead.'

'I never wanted Harry left with muggles, I knew they would not understand a child who when upset would use magic. I will head back to Hogwarts to retrieve a copy of your letter then speak with the headmaster.'

'Since it was the headmaster who put Harry with such terrible people, we would appreciate it if you do not tell him or anyone about our family, only what is absolutely necessary. The headmaster does not need to know that we adopted Harry, only that he will be a student at his school. I would like to know why the headmaster of a school thought he could decide where a child shall live if he is not related to the child, unless he is related, then you would think he would have taken Harry.'

'He is not related but there was a lot of danger at the time, especially for Harry,' Minerva sighed, 'Harry Potter is known as the-boy-who-lived, he is famous in our world yet many dangerous and dark wizards wanted to…' Minerva hesitated.

'Kill him, we know how Harry is thought of and how Voldemort tried to kill him. It still doesn't explain why the headmaster picked the people Harry should live with, especially since he is a powerful boy and those people hated him because of his magic.'

'It was for Harry's safety, the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore is the most powerful wizard alive. He created specific wards connected to Harry and his mother's blood, which his aunt carries. It would mean that Harry would be safe from the one that…killed her.'

'Then he must not be as powerful as most believe since Petunia Dursley was not blood related to Lily Potter. Lily was adopted when she was three months old by the Evans family,' Emma said.

'But if he died the night he tried to kill Harry then why would he need protecting from a dead person?' Dan asked but Harry, Hermione and Emma waited for the answer. They wondered if Minerva McGonagall knew the truth about Voldemort and how he created horcruxes to keep himself tethered to the world of the living and not pass on to the world of the dead.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

Minerva did not know that Lily was adopted so she had no idea why Albus told her he used wards connected to Lily and Petunia's blood. She also went on to explain that Albus believed Voldemort didn't really die, that he found a way to keep his soul from moving on. The four sitting listening to her realised she had no idea about the horcruxes just that Voldemort found a way to become immortal even if he lost his body.

Dan was able to get a promise from Minerva that she would not reveal nothing more than necessary about their family including Harry's adoption, unless she had no choice. She hurried back to Hogwarts and returned within half an hour with Harry's letter, along with the list of items he needed to buy. But she had to add the extra list that all muggleborns were given so they would know what to expect. She made sure the book that had his name in it was marked that he had received his letter. It would be one way that Albus would interfere if his name wasn't crossed off, then he would send someone to Harry to give him his letter. They did find out that Minerva who is supposed to visit any muggle raised magical child was asked to leave Harry's visit to the headmaster. Harry and Hermione realised that one of their conclusions was true, Dumbledore sent Hagrid so Harry would not have all the information he needed. They knew they won't find out about the Weasley's until the first of September.

'Okay, we got our reply from Madam Bones, so it's time to get Scabbers. Ron wouldn't take the rat to go shopping,' Hermione said.

'He did before our third year.'

'Yes, but they were staying the night at the Leaky Cauldron before heading to Hogwarts. Ron didn't have Scabbers with him before our second year because they were returning to the Burrow.'

'That's true, he left Scabbers in his cage which was sitting in the corner of his room. Okay, let's get Scabbers to the department of magical law then we can relax for another week before we go to Hogwarts.'

'Even though we don't know Sirius, we know he cared about you Harry. He will be welcome here and can stay as long as he wants, especially while he's healing,' Dan said.

'Thanks Dan, it will make me feel better knowing he has good and honest people around him.'

'Have you got the letter about the secret keeper?' Emma asked.

'Yep, in my pocket,' Harry patted his pocket.

'We will probably be a couple of hours, especially if Madam Bones wants to speak with us about how we worked out Scabbers was an animagus.'

'Yes, but we have to remember not to say the name Scabbers, or Wormtail,' Harry said.

'Right, it's just a rat that we used the animagus detection spell on since we wanted to test it.'

'Just be careful,' Emma said then gave Hermione and Harry a hug.

Harry and Hermione disapparated from the Granger home, they arrived about half a mile from the Burrow. They turned into their eagle forms, had a bit of a fly since they hadn't flown since they were in the tent. They sat up in the tree closest to the house, one that allowed them to see inside. They had to wait until all the Weasley's used to floo to Diagon alley.

The moment Molly Weasley disappeared, after her children, the two eagles flew straight to the windowsill of Ron's bedroom. Harry made sure he was standing securely then changed back. He used a glamour to change his appearance, he had red hair which was long and it was the same colour red as the Weasley family. He made sure his face looked different from James Potter. He vanished the glass then climbed inside with Hermione who stayed in her eagle form. She only did in case Scabbers got away, an eagle could easily catch a rat. Harry kept his back to the rat then pretended to flick through Ron's quidditch magazine. As he slowly turned to sit on the bed, still pretending to read, then he wandlessly stunned the rat. Harry locked the cage so the rat couldn't escape then cast the charm to stop him transforming. He planned to remove that as they stepped into the office.

Harry handed the cage to Hermione who had changed back then went to the twins room to get the map, if it was here and not on one of the boys. Harry didn't bother to search, he just used the summoning charm. Once he had the real map, he replaced it with the one that Hermione had enchanted so no one would see Harry and Hermione's names when they were in their animagus forms or using the invisibility cloaks.

Even though Harry and Hermione knew how to use the floo to get into the ministry, they decided that since Madam Bones wrote the instructions about the visitors entrance, they should use that in case anyone was watching. Harry conjured a cover for the cage then stepped into the phone booth with Hermione, who dialled the number.

After checking in with the security guard they hurried to the lift. They got off then walked slowly towards the department of magical law enforcement. Harry wandlessly removed the charm while Hermione went to speak with the woman at the desk. They were told to take a seat that she would inform Madam Bones her eleven o'clock appointment had arrived.

'Let's hope it all goes okay,' Harry said nervously.

'It has to Harry and we know what type of person she is, thanks to Susan. You have the letter and you have…him,' Hermione gestured to the covered cage, 'That's all the proof they need.'

'I know, but so many bad things happened that I keep expecting more.'

'Good things began to happen once we got time alone.'

'That's true, maybe you're my good luck charm,' Harry grinned making Hermione chuckle.

'Maybe I am.'

'You can go in now, it's the second open door on the left.'

'Thank you,' Harry gave the woman a smile who seemed to stare at him. He realised she must have recognised him since he resembled his father so much.

'Miss Granger, Mr. Potter, come in and explain why you asked to see me.'

'Well, it's a bit of a mystery ma'am, but first I have a letter that I thought you might be able to explain then we can get to the mystery.'

'Alright,' Amelia had no idea why these two children wanted to see her, head of the department of magical law, but she had been curious as to what Harry Potter was like. She took the letter then gestured for them to sit down. She began to read the letter and it only took a few seconds for her to look up in surprise, 'Sirius Black was not the secret keeper for your family.'

'No, even if I'm not sure what that means. My parent's left me letters about my godfather and how he often said he would die to protect me. He even made some type of unbreakable vow to always protect me. Is this secret keeper thing something to do with protection and Voldemort?'

'Yes, you hide a location inside a person who is the secret keeper. We all believed Sirius Black was the holder of the secret the night your parent's died.'

'We found out from a friend that he is in prison. Wouldn't his trial reveal he wasn't this secret keeper?' Hermione asked.

'It should, I will go through the trial transcripts soon and work out why this was not known. Now he was still sentenced to Azkaban for killing twelve muggles and one wizard. He may not have betrayed your family Mr. Potter but he still murdered people.'

'Oh, okay, I would just like to write to him, but if he's a murderer than I'm not sure I should. Anyway ma'am, this is the strange and mysterious part. We became friends with Neville Longbottom who began to explain about the magical world. Both of us are muggle raised even if we've been doing magic all our lives. We had no idea about this world until Neville explained. We decided to learn more and bought a whole range of books from Flourish and Blotts, even if Neville said we'd get our letters for our Hogwarts books.'

'I am surprised to hear you were raised by muggle's Mr. Potter. I knew your father, he came from a very old pureblood family. He was not against muggles, but you are the heir to the Potter line so he would know you would need to learn what it means when you become Lord Potter.'

'Lord Potter, I didn't know about that ma'am.'

'It seems you have been left uninformed. I would suggest speaking with your friend Mr. Longbottom as he will become Lord Longbottom when he reaches the age of seventeen. He will be able to tell you about the lessons he had been taking with his grandmother.'

'Okay, I will ma'am, thank you. Now to this,' Harry gestured to the cage then took off the cover, 'We read up on animagus since I found out my father was one, he never registered because of the war. We decided to see how the spell that reveals an animagus worked. We thought we would never find a real animagus, we just wanted to see what happens when we used it on birds or rats. We were surprised when on the third try it showed an animagus, not a rat. We weren't sure why he was skulking around as a rat so we asked Neville if there was someone like the police we could talk to. He explained that you are the head of all the law enforcement and would know how to reveal an animagus.'

'There is no rat animagus registered here at the ministry, so this person changed illegally. Since you mentioned your father than I believe there may be others who did not register, because of the war. I am surprised you were able to do this charm, most have to wait until sixth year at Hogwarts before they learn that charm. Never mind, let's get to this person. Place the cage on the floor while I secure my office.'

'Yes ma'am,' Harry nodded to Hermione as he placed the cage on the floor. With the letter and now Peter Pettigrew was about to be revealed, Harry and Hermione hoped it meant that Sirius would finally be free. This was their first plan to change things, get Peter and make sure he ends up locked up so he can't help resurrect Voldemort. They knew they had to wait until fourth year to reveal Crouch, unless they decided to change things so he was revealed sooner. So even though they wanted to help Sirius they will also help stop Voldemort returning. If they could get all the horcruxes then they could seek out what was left of Voldemort then kill him, for good. Harry also wanted to do something about Umbridge, but he knew he would have to wait for that, then work out how to get rid of her without killing her. He didn't mind killing people like Voldemort or Bellatrix, but he wasn't sure about killing other people.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

Hermione and Harry stood near the door in case they needed to stop Peter from escaping. They kept their eyes on the rat as Madam Bones cast her first charm.

'Well, it's definitely a wizard, so I will make sure there are a couple of aurors outside the door, in case we need it.'

Harry and Hermione nodded then watched as Madam Bones use something like an office intercom to speak with her secretary. When she got the signal that there were two aurors outside her door she removed the stunned rat from the cage then placed the rat at the side of her office. Harry and Hermione smiled when she cast a charm to keep Peter locked inside the shield. The moment she cast the reversal animagus spell the rat began to change into a balding fat man.

'Peter Pettigrew,' Amelia glared then hit the button on her desk, she gestured for Harry and Hermione to move then she removed the locking spell from her door. The two aurors stepped into the room with wands in their hands, 'This is Peter Pettigrew who we all believed was murdered by Sirius Black. Now, Mr. Potter here has a letter that his father left him stating that Peter was the secret keeper not Sirius Black. Auror Shacklebolt, check him for the dark mark.'

The tall Black auror moved just inside the shield charm then pulled up the sleeve of the stunned man. Even though it was faded, everyone could see the dark mark on his arm.

'It's time to get Sirius Black out of Azkaban and give him another trial.'

'Um, ma'am, my mother told me her cousin, Sirius Black, never received a trial. He wasn't even questioned, just sent to Azkaban. My mother tried to see about getting him a trial but Mr. Crouch and Minister Bagnold said he was guilty.'

'So you're mother never believed Sirius joined the death eaters?'

'No ma'am, she said Sirius would have died for James Potter.'

'We have much work to do. Auror Shacklebolt, I want him to be shackled using magic supressing ankle shackles.'

'I will go retrieve a pair now ma'am.'

'Even though children your age normally cannot perform the animagus revealing spell I have to say that I am pleased you were able to bring this information to light. Now the real murderer and the one that betrayed your parent's Mr. Potter, will finally get what he deserves.'

'We're glad to help ma'am, I just didn't realise how helpful we were going to be. I hope it means my parents can rest in peace now he has been caught.'

'I'm sure they will. Now, I will need to take your statements on how you found Peter Pettigrew and if it's alright with you, I would like to make a copy of this letter.'

'Oh sure ma'am. Will we have to testify in court?'

'Not in court, no, but as you are both minor's you will be questioned on the day of the trial in a room connected to the court room.'

'Will I be able to see my godfather?'

'I will arrange a meeting then send you an owl.'

'Um, ma'am, I noticed you use an intercom and what looks like a phone. We live in a non-magical house with a phone,' Hermione said acting all nervous.

'Then I will get your phone number and ring you. But if I may ask, why is Mr. Potter living in your home Miss Granger?'

Hermione looked at Harry who lowered his head as he nodded, 'Harry was being abused by his muggle relatives. When my parent's saw it they intervened. They gave up their rights to Harry then my parent's adopted him. The Dursley's headed overseas before they could be charged.'

'I'm sorry you had to go through that Mr. Potter. I know you said you were raised by muggles so even though I was curious it is not my place to ask why. If you are happy with Miss Granger's family then I'm pleased your situation was sorted out.'

'I am happy with the Granger's ma'am.'

Harry and Hermione finished their business with Madam Bones, they left the ministry and headed straight home.

'She's going to make sure Sirius is cleared. But Tonks, I didn't know she knew he was innocent until after Dumbledore formed the order of the phoenix.'

'Maybe that's why she joined. I know she wasn't happy with some of Dumbledore's decisions but she got to spend time with Sirius and Remus. Let's hope they still get together in this life.'

'I'm sure they will.'

Harry and Hermione went outside to have a swim, but Hermione could tell there was something on Harry's mind.

'Talk Harry.'

Harry sighed, 'Okay, Sirius will be free, we know that. We got the rat so he can't help Voldemort return. We've worked out how to get McGonagall to see Crouch. Its Snape and people like Malfoy. I don't want to put up with that man Hermione, if I have to I'm sure I will do something to make the old man suspicious.'

'Then let's make sure he's dealt with. Snape killed Dumbledore so we know he's really not on our side so he needs to be taken care of. He was also the one who told Voldemort about the prophecy in the first place. We've said it Harry, it's time we did whatever we have to or things could end up dangerous again. We're willing to use things like the imperius curse and the dark potion, so let's just make sure that man is punished since he got away before. With Malfoy, well, we could try a few things to give him a warning but a dangerous warning. We could make sure he knows that if he doesn't change his way then he will find the punishments getting worse.'

'Fred and George were joking one day, they said they would like to hang him outside from one of the towers. Not hang as it killing him, but by his ankles. They knew he would piss himself when he woke up.'

'Then we do that, but we plan others as well. We could have him spread eagle and stuck to the wall in the great hall, but he's naked, or just in his underwear.'

Harry grinned, 'Okay, that's Malfoy taken care of, now Snape. If we want to make sure he can't be at Hogwarts then we need to do something, like damaging his hands.'

'I believe we need to get rid of him completely Harry. Like I said, he killed Dumbledore, he helped Malfoy. He wanted Sirius kissed just because he couldn't let go of his grudge. He was also the one that relayed the prophecy to Voldemort which got your parent's killed.'

'I want him punished and if we kill him then I wouldn't lose any sleep about it.'

'Now that's worked out, let's have a swim and enjoy ourselves. Mum and dad were right, taking a few hours away from all our plans does help us relax and it helps us work on other plans.'

For the rest of the afternoon, Harry and Hermione had a good time in the pool. They both hated the fact they were in eleven year old bodies especially after the time they spent in the tent. They got used to seeing each other naked and even sleeping with each other every night. Now they had to keep their clothes on and sleep in separate rooms.

Harry ended up speaking about an idea to get rid of Quirrell, shoot him. So Dan ended up teaching not just Harry how to shoot but also Hermione. Dan thought if they needed to escape or fight then using something that most magicals didn't know about would give them an advantage. It didn't take them long to learn, then Dan was able to get them a small gun each. They planned to keep them at the Grangers, but use the cabinets when it was time to deal with Quirrell. Harry still wasn't sure if his touch would do anything so they needed a backup plan, the gun was that plan.

Hermione and Harry got their letters about the trial for Sirius. In Harry's letter from Madam Bones, she wrote that Harry would be able to spend some time with his godfather, which might be in St Mungo's, depending on how the man's health was. Harry and Hermione knew Sirius would be fine but they had to act like they didn't know he was an animagus.

The Grangers couldn't go into the ministry with Hermione and Harry, but Madam Bones wrote that they would have two aurors escorting them and one staying with them the whole time. Hermione had worked on a charm to help her parent's, Harry had performed the magic. They worked on two charmed necklaces so Dan and Emma could see magical things like Hogwarts, even magical creatures, like thestrals and dragons. The necklaces were also charmed to be a port key. They did that mainly so the Grangers had what they needed, if it was needed, but they didn't want anyone to know if they didn't have to.

Hermione and Harry used the floo in the Leaky Cauldron this time. When they stepped into the ministry, the two aurors who had been in the office the day Peter was revealed were standing there. Both aurors smiled then stood on either side of Harry and Hermione. They explained where they were going and how no one will be permitted in the room with them. They will have an enchanted wall where they can watch the proceedings and also answer questions if it was needed.

Harry and Hermione took their seats, the two aurors left but auror Tonks would be standing outside the door. They could see into the courtroom, it was already filling up with members of the wizengamot, the press and just some people that wanted to see the court case.

Once Madam Bones began speaking about the evidence she had it had many people asking why Sirius Black wasn't given a trial ten years ago. Fudge tried many ways to discredit Bones and Black, it just made him look incompetent then it made him look like he was trying to hide something.

Once Peter Pettigrew was shackled to the chair and given veritaserum, he instantly told the truth about the Potters and the muggles he killed. Sirius was cleared of all charges, he was also going to be compensated for the ten years he spent in Azkaban. Five thousand galleons for every month he spent in the wizard prison. He would have all his belongings returned to him along with his wand. Peter Pettigrew was sentenced to the dementors kiss. Harry and Hermione could tell Dumbledore wasn't happy that Sirius was free, so they knew the old man was either involved with Sirius going to Azkaban or he just didn't bother trying to get him free. It wasn't proof but to Harry and Hermione, it was enough for them to know the old man did try to keep Sirius and Harry apart.

Harry and Hermione looked up when the door opened, Harry couldn't contain himself. The last time he saw Sirius was when he was killed. He got up and he ran to Sirius, throwing his arms around his godfather.

'Paddy.'

'Harry,' Sirius began to cry as he held his godson.

Hermione, Tonks and Madam Bones watched as Sirius Black and Harry Potter were reunited. Hermione knew this would be emotional on Harry, especially after seeing Sirius killed in the department of mysteries.

Hermione caught a glimpse of Albus Dumbledore who looked like he wanted to interrupt, but four more aurors were outside the door, preventing him from entering the room.

'It's time to for you three to leave,' Amelia held out a drink bottle, 'It will take you to your back garden, Miss Granger.'

'Thank you ma'am,' Hermione smiled then stood with Harry and Sirius, 'Let's go home.'

'I'll explain soon Sirius, let's just get out of here.'

'I'm with you there pup,' Sirius turned to Amelia, 'Thank you again Madam Bones.'

'You're welcome, now go, get to know each other.'

Harry, Hermione and Sirius felt the pull the moment Amelia tapped the bottle with her wand. She smiled as she left the room. The three that disappeared fell into a heap when they arrived in the garden.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

Even though Sirius used Padfoot to survive his time in Azkaban, he was still weak from lack of food, sunshine and exercise. Hermione made him a bunch of potions while Harry gave Sirius a heap of chocolate before he began to explain how his freedom came about. Harry, Hermione, Dan and Emma all believed they could tell Sirius the truth but not until he was better. They had to make sure that Sirius knew he could never tell anyone, especially Albus Dumbledore.

Harry and Hermione were due to go to Hogwarts, so they spent the last couple of weeks explaining everything to Sirius. He gave a magical oath he would never reveal anything they said nor would he tell anyone anything Harry, Hermione or her parent's talked about. Sirius wasn't feeling very forgiving about people in the magical world, so he wasn't about to trust anyone apart from the four people who had helped get him free. They worked it out that Sirius would also be guardian to Harry since he was named by James and Lily Potter. This would give Harry more protection, he had a guardian in the magical world and guardians in the muggle world.

Early on the morning of the first of September, Harry and Hermione snuck into Hogwarts while the staff were having their last meeting before the students arrived. They had to work their curse on Snape. The curse would slowly kill him but it would be sometime during the night when the curse finished working. When they were done with Snape, they went looking for the cabinet, they found it easily enough then shrunk it down. They snuck it into one of the tunnels that had caved in, resized it then made sure it worked. They both went through and came out in the Grangers garage.

Harry and Hermione hugged Sirius, Dan and Emma before they apparated away. They arrived not far from Kings Cross station. They never slowed, just stepped through the barrier where they saw the Hogwarts express sitting there ready to go. They spotted Neville who waved but he still blushed making Harry and Hermione smiled. No matter how much they tried to get Neville to open up a bit, he was still a very shy and insecure boy. After greeting their friend, the three of them hurried onto the train and found a compartment where Harry helped Neville stow his trunk.

'Um, what's with the colour of your hair?'

'I just wanted to get settled without everyone knowing that the-boy-who-lived is in here. I don't want all that attention especially on my first day.'

'It just gives Harry a bit of security, no one will recognise him since the only thing people know about him is he looks like James Potter. With different coloured hair means most won't look twice at Harry.'

'Good thinking, but where are your trunks?'

'Sirius shrunk them for us, we know how to resize them so we figured it was easier than dragging them onto the train.'

'Um, could you show me?'

'Of course we will Neville. You've been helping us learn about plants, it's only fair we help you with spells you might not know,' Hermione smiled.

The three friends kept talking but Harry and Hermione noticed that the Weasley's were rushing to the train. Before they left the Grangers, Harry decided to change his hair colour, just enough so he wouldn't resemble James Potter. They didn't lie to Neville, but they also had other reasons to make sure Harry wouldn't be recognised. Harry was proud of his father but he wanted to make it difficult for people to recognise him. So right now he had very dark red hair like his mother's. Many students glanced in as they walked past, but so far no one opened the door. When Harry felt Hermione tap his leg he turned slightly so the people outside their door couldn't see his face. Harry knew it was Ron and that's why Hermione got his attention. It seemed to work as the red head walked past after a minute of staring at them. Now they just hoped they could get onto a separate boat to Ron, they might even be able to get one of the girls in their year to sit with them.

Twice Ron glanced into their compartment before he moved away. All Harry could do was smile at Hermione before he continued his conversation with Neville. When they heard Hagrid calling to all first years they made sure to stay at the back of the group. Ron was towards the front but he kept glancing around, staring at every student. He didn't stare at Harry more than a few seconds before staring at one of the others. They ended up with just the three of them in their boat, with Neville still holding tight to Trevor so he wouldn't escape. Hermione had shown Neville how to use a point me spell so the shy boy would always be able to find his toad. Harry and Hermione already planned to get Neville an owl for Christmas, so even though he loved Trevor, it would help Neville if he had his own owl.

Harry kept half hidden behind Hermione and Neville while McGonagall explained about the sorting and the houses. Ron was still looking around but so was Draco Malfoy. Hermione and Harry had decided to deal with Draco Malfoy before he ended up seriously hurting someone. They knew he would go after Harry but he would also go after Hermione for being a muggleborn. Harry and Hermione had their plans worked out for Draco Malfoy, just like they did for Snape. He had been dealt with, soon it would be Malfoy's turn. Harry had found just the right spells to use on Snape in one of the dark arts books from Grimmauld place.

When it was time for the sorting Harry made sure he remained at the back of the line with Hermione and Neville right before him. As they stepped into the great hall Harry removed the glamour he did on his hair.

One by one the first year students were sorted and just like last time, Hermione and Neville were placed in Gryffindor.

'Potter-Granger, Harry,' Minerva called giving Harry a smile as he walked up to the stool and allowed her to place the sorting hat on his head. Even though he could hear what the students were saying about him, he was listening to the sorting hat.

'Do you keep these conversations private hat?'

'I do, I cannot reveal what I find inside a student's mind.'

'Then I thank you.'

'I believe you are the first student to ever thank me. So do you wish to be sorted the same way as last time?'

'Yes, I would, thank you.'

'Gryffindor,' the hat shouted.

Harry handed the hat to Professor McGonagall then joined Neville and Hermione at the table, but he made sure to sit between them so Ron couldn't sit next to him. They noticed that when Ron hurried to the Gryffindor table he tried to get some students to move then he had a go at Neville and Hermione.

'If you speak that way about my best friends again I will hex you so you will never be able to talk again,' Harry glared, 'Now leave us alone.'

Ron went to say something but found three wands pointed at him so he moved down the table but Harry and Hermione noticed Ron stared up at the staff table. They knew he was staring at the headmaster. During the meal Harry did speak with Seamus and Dean, he made sure to mention that Neville was his best friend, and god brother. Harry hoped the other two boys who shared the room would help by making sure Neville and Harry had beds next to each other.

One thing Harry noticed, Parvati and Lavender were asking Hermione how she knew Harry. When they heard that Harry was adopted by her parent's they wanted to know why but wasn't sure they should ask. Hermione did mentioned that even though Sirius was also a guardian, Harry and Sirius lived with the Grangers. They seemed to realise that if they wanted to be friends with the-boy-who-lived then they would have to make sure they didn't upset Hermione.

'So how did you end up being adopted by Hermione's parents?' Seamus asked.

'I hope you don't mind, but that's private and it's quite an upsetting story, especially for Harry,' Hermione said.

'I love my adopted parent's and Hermione is my best friend but she is also my girlfriend. Her parent's know how we feel so they don't mind that we won't act like siblings when we get older. We also found out we're soul mates, something that is pretty rare in the magical world.'

Ron was fuming, first he was told off by Harry Potter, now he finds out that Hermione Granger's parent's adopted Harry. He had heard his mother ask about taking Harry into their family but the headmaster always said Harry had to remain with his blood family. Now he wasn't with them but with the girl with bushy hair. But Ron was also angry that Harry called Neville Longbottom his best friend, but also his god brother. Ron knew he was supposed to be Harry Potter's best friend, now he couldn't even sit with him.

Harry tapped Hermione once on the leg which told her he was going to stare at Quirrell and find out if they still had the connection. He stared then waited for Quirrell's back to be facing him.

'Nothing,' Harry whispered, Hermione nodded but kept talking to Lavender and Parvati.

After the headmaster made his welcome speech, the first years followed Percy to Gryffindor tower. Again Harry was between Neville and Hermione, but he kept hold of Hermione's hand.

Harry and Neville ended up the first boys to enter the dorm room while Seamus and Dean walked slowly up the stairs making Ron huff that they wouldn't hurry. When Ron got into the dorm room he found Harry's bed was next to Neville's bed, but there was no bed on the other side of Harry. One look from Harry told Ron that there was no use trying to bully Neville into moving. If he did he might just end up hexed.

Harry waited until every boy was asleep before he slipped out of the dorm room, slipped the cloak on then opened the map. He found what room Draco was in and what the password into the Slytherin rooms was.

Harry got himself ready and waited until all the Slytherin's were asleep. He then used one of the dark spells he found in the books from Grimmauld place to plant horrible visions inside Draco's mind. These visions would show him what would happen to him if he acted the way he planned especially towards muggleborns. When Harry was done cursing Malfoy he hurried back to Gryffindor tower.

The following morning, Harry was again between Neville and Hermione as they walked down through the castle to get breakfast. They kept talking about things they did during the holidays, they even mentioned how the Grangers liked having Neville visit. Hermione's mother loved Neville's advice in regards to her plants. That comment made Neville blush but he also smiled, feeling a little bit proud of himself.

When the three friends sat down they noticed that the headmaster and Snape was missing from the staff table. Apart from cursing Snape, Hermione had placed a time delay charm on the curse so it wouldn't begin to affect Snape until after the feast. They hoped it would take the suspicion off them, even if they didn't believe anyone would look twice at them.

Harry tried not to smile even though he knew why neither man was there. Now hopefully all students would have a decent teacher for potions.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven

Harry and Hermione used the map to watch for Quirrell. Harry was going to brush against him to see if there was any affect. If Quirrell didn't end up hurt they would have to use a very dark and difficult spell to separate the spirit of Voldemort from their defence against the dark arts teacher. They knew it would kill Quirrell but they also knew the man wanted to help Voldemort so to Harry and Hermione, Quirrell deserved to die. They only decided against using the gun as it could be linked to any muggle raised person. Using a dark spell would be less suspicious and no one would believe an eleven year old could use a dark spell.

Ron had tried to beat Hermione to the seat beside Harry, he turned and gave the red head a cold stare before pointing his wand at Ron. The red head backed away quickly and went to sit on the other side of the room.

Harry and Hermione knew they had to act like they were practicing the spells, so they would deliberately move their wands wrong until they thought enough time had passed where they performed the spell perfectly.

'Oh marvellous, Mr Granger-Potter and Miss Granger has done it. Ten points each to Gryffindor,' Filius squeaked excitedly.

Harry and Hermione smiled then began to help Neville would was sitting close to them. He got the feather to move, but not float. He did earn five points for that, where no other student ended up making their feather move at all.

Classes were a bit boring for Harry and Hermione, so most of the time they would help Neville who usually got the spell before many other students. Helping Neville was also aiding him so now he was beginning to feel confident about himself.

They finally got a chance to get near Quirrell on Thursday. Both Harry and Hermione stood under the cloak, Hermione had the map opened, her wand in her hand, just like Harry. They knew the spell was needed, so whether Quirrell was affected by Harry's touch or not, they would separate Voldemort from the man than encase Voldemort's spirit in a soul orb. As soon as Quirrell got close enough, Harry carefully but quickly touched Quirrell's hand before pulling it back under the cloak. As the man began to scream, Hermione and Harry began to chant. It didn't take long before the soul that was emerging from Quirrell began to be pulled into the orb. Once Voldemort was secure, they hurried away. They made sure they were sitting on the steps leading to the castle only minutes later.

'It seems to still affect him,' Harry whispered.

'Since you have your mother's protection then it still works against Voldemort,' Hermione whispered back.

'That's two down, and Voldemort will be taken care of once we get the rest of those things. So far Malfoy hasn't caused any problems. How long do you think before he will begin to cause trouble?'

'I give him a couple of weeks before he begins to act like a prat. We're supposed to have our first potions class tomorrow, but Snape hasn't been to any class,' Hermione said but this time in normal voice to make sure no one got suspicious.

'I asked Percy, he said they were just told potions is cancelled.'

'Hey.'

Harry and Hermione turned their heads, 'Hello Neville, come sit,' Harry smiled.

'I saw Dumbledore and a couple of other teachers huddled on the second floor corridor. They had some type of shield around them so we couldn't see or hear anything.'

'I wonder if it has anything to do with the third floor corridor Dumbledore warned us about,' Harry said.

'Maybe, but it was the wrong floor. Oh Ron tried to say you weren't a real friend. He thought he could bully me. Thanks to both of you I realise I can stand up for myself.'

'We knew you could Neville. You're a great friend and we want you as our friend, not Weasley. You're also my god brother, that's practically family. But with the red heads, Fred and George are both great, Percy is okay, but Ron,' Harry shook his head, 'I don't get him at all.'

'The twins are funny, Percy is strict and goes on about rules all the time, but he's still nice and helpful,' Neville said, 'Ron is nothing like the other three.'

'I heard he has two older brothers and a younger sister. Hope they aren't like him,' Harry said.

'Anyway, we should get in for dinner,' Hermione said.

Harry took Hermione's hand, Neville was on his other side and the three friends walked into the great hall. They saw Ron so they made sure to sit well away from him, but Harry did glare at him.

Over the following months, Harry and Hermione kept up their act as eleven year olds. They had to hex Ron a few times when he tried to bully Hermione. She ended up sticking him high on the wall in the Gryffindor common room. Harry told Percy, who was a prefect, what Ron had been saying to Hermione. Percy was furious at his brother, he released him then took him straight to McGonagall so she could deal with Ron. But Percy planned to send a letter to not only their mother but to their father as well.

Harry snuck into the room with the mirror of erised three times, but he didn't use the cloak. Since the old man had not passed it at the same time during Christmas as last time it would be too suspicious if the old man saw the cloak Harry had with him. Harry thought that Dumbledore didn't have it or he just decided not to give it to Harry now he wasn't friends with Ron. Dumbledore would know by now that Harry lived with the Grangers, but so did Sirius. So Harry had a feeling that the old man just wasn't going to pass on something so great as an invisibility cloak. If Harry got invited to the headmaster's office, he would cast his silent charm to detect anything like an invisibility cloak, but so far no invitation was forth coming. Harry and Hermione had worked on some plans to get the cloak, if Dumbledore had it, they would use their eagle forms to fly up to the window. They just had to charm the portraits before any of the occupants of the portraits saw them, and they had to make sure Fawkes wasn't in the office.

On the third visit to the mirror Albus Dumbledore was there. Harry acted like he couldn't see the man, he just sat in front of the mirror and spoke with his parent's. When Dumbledore spoke, Harry jumped and spun around, acting like he did when he was really eleven. Harry tried to act like he was interested in what the old man said, but all Harry really wanted was to find Hermione. They now could work on getting the stone and hopefully Voldemort would never try to get into Hogwarts again. Harry and Hermione didn't want to keep the stone, they planned to return it to Nicolas Flamel. They had worked that out with Sirius before they came to Hogwarts. They hoped Sirius could contact Flamel the moment he heard that Harry had the stone. What Hermione and Harry didn't tell anyone was they planned to make a lot of gold so they would never have to worry about money, they were also going to make some elixir of life, just in case it might be needed. They mainly wanted money to help them against people like Malfoy. If Harry spread the money around to people that would normally turn a blind eye to what Malfoy was doing, hopefully would turn on him and there would be no more people that Malfoy could influence.

Harry and Hermione did their homework until the common room was deserted, then they cast their charms so no one could hear them.

'Okay, he turned up, said exactly what he said the first time.'

'So the mirror will be in the room from tonight, or tomorrow. Nothing has been said about Quirrell. I spoke with Percy, all he was told was Quirrell was sick and classes were cancelled for the time being. Snape and Quirrell, but all the students are left twiddling their thumbs.'

'I don't know what he's up to, both are…gone,' Harry shrugged then put his arm around Hermione, 'I hate having to sleep alone, I miss you being there.'

'I do as well, but we can't do anything about it, not for a few years. Let's just stick to our plans. So far everything is working out.'

'Yeah, it is, I just hope nothing crops up to surprise us. At least we got our answer about Ron and Dumbledore, some of the answers.'

'We might never get all our questions answered Harry but at least we know who to watch out for. Let's get some sleep, I have a feeling we probably won't get much tomorrow night.'

Harry and Hermione gave each other a small kiss before they went up to their dorm rooms and got ready for bed. One thing Harry and Hermione did do was keep something of the other with them in bed. Harry had one of Hermione's shirts so he could smell her before going to sleep. Hermione did the same, then they would throw those in with the dirty clothes before getting something else. It was the only way both of them could get a full night's sleep.

The next night Harry and Hermione waited until everyone was asleep before they used the port key they made. They landed in the last room where the mirror stood. Harry asked Hermione if she wanted to try the mirror, she refused. Harry couldn't blame her. He stood in front of the mirror and made sure his thoughts were on getting the stone so he could return it to its owner and away from Dumbledore who was risking the stone and people's lives. Within a minute the stone was in Harry's pocket.

Harry grabbed Hermione, she tapped the port key and they were back in the common room. They weren't sure if the room had been charmed to let the old man know someone was in there, but they weren't taking any chances.

'Lock it in your secret compartment. Tomorrow night we will begin to work on it so we can send it to Sirius,' Harry said then Hermione kissed him before they separated again.

Harry lay on his bed thinking about their plans. So far it was all going according to plan. He did wonder how long Dumbledore would leave potions and defence before he found more teachers. Harry just hoped it wasn't Lockhart, but he had a feeling Dumbledore might be trying to contact Remus Lupin. Sirius was ready to write to Lupin especially if he tries to interfere with Harry's life. Sirius was angry with many people in the magical world, Albus being one since he never pushed for Sirius to have a trial. Remus was another, as they had been friends, Sirius was furious that his old friend believed Sirius could betray James, Lily and Harry. But Sirius was also angry with Remus because he never once tried to visit Harry as a child to make sure he was alright.

Harry and Hermione believed they would soon be seeing Remus Lupin. It might be two years earlier than last time but since Harry was already out from the Dursley's and with the Grangers and Sirius, they knew Dumbledore needed to get someone close to Harry. Now they just had to wait and see if the man turned up or if it ended up being someone else.

As Harry was going over some of their plans, he couldn't help smiling knowing that Voldemort would be taken care of very soon. The bones would be dealt with at the end of the year, but they would still like to be able to deal with him completely. They really didn't want to take the chance that Voldemort could escape, even though Hermione nor Harry believed he could. They had made plans, changed them, had backups, now things were finally falling into place. All that was left was to get rid of the rest of the horcruxes then send Voldemort's soul to hell where he belong with another dark spell they found in one of the books they took from Grimmauld place.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve

After Harry and Hermione found the diadem and destroyed it, Harry made sure to tell Neville about the strange room he found. He figured it would help Neville if he could study and practice spells without others around. Neville was already changing, especially when he stood up for himself. So Harry and Hermione wanted to make sure Neville had the spells he needed for any type of attack. Naturally they did not teach him dark spells, just spells that first, second and third years would learn. Harry did tell Neville about wands and how they chose. He figured if he let Neville know that using his father's wand might be why he has problems casting spells then he would talk to his grandmother about a new wand.

The moment Draco Malfoy began making derogatory remarks about muggleborns, Harry and Hermione were ready to put their first lot of plans for Malfoy in order.

As the Gryffindor's and Hufflepuff's walked out in the grounds, heading for the greenhouses, Hannah Abbott screamed. Everyone turned to see what was wrong. They all saw her looking up, so they all looked up as well, to see Draco Malfoy hanging by his ankles from one of the tallest towers.

'Miss Bones, maybe you should find a teacher to rescue the bloody git,' Harry said.

'Um, okay, but why did you choose me?'

'Well, your aunt is head of the department of magical law enforcement, I just figured you might understand how things work, more than people like Hermione and myself. We're muggle raised so we're not fully aware of all the laws and things. I also figured your aunt would have taught you about the law.'

'Alright, can you tell Professor Sprout the reason I'm late.'

'We will,' Harry smiled before he glanced once more up at Malfoy, 'How in the name of merlin did someone put him up there?'

'I think we'd all like to know that Harry,' Justin said, 'But I can't say it doesn't make me happy seeing the pounce suffering.'

'So he's said things to you as well?' Harry asked as they students began to walk towards the greenhouses.

'Yes, like how purebloods are superior and more powerful.'

'I think we've proven who has more power Justin. Harry and I get the spells first in every class, many of the others like us, halfbloods and muggleborns usually get them before people like Malfoy and Parkinson,' Hermione said.

'My gran said it's due to inbreeding, they like to marry cousins,' Neville said.

'Yeah, Sirius told me the same thing. He said most purebloods are related, some closer than others, but the close ones are the ones that seem to marry and have kids.'

'So you think since they marry relatives that are too close it causes a drop in their magical ability?' Hannah asked.

'Sirius seems to think so. We were talking about all this before we started at Hogwarts. He took us to his family's home to show us the Black family tapestry. It shows how everyone is related. Like Sirius is cousin to Malfoy's mother, she's a Black by birth. Sirius is powerful because his parent's realised what was going on. Even though most Blacks are dark, they still didn't want to lose most of their power so they made sure any marriage was more than second cousins or further apart. Sirius did say that sometimes they keep their power but end up insane, like one of Sirius' other cousins and sister to Narcissa Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange. Sirius said she's just as crazy as her old master.'

'What I don't get Harry is why people like those purebloods that believe they are better than us, followed a halfblood?' Hermione asked.

'What do you mean?' Dean asked.

'Voldemort was a halfblood, his father was a rich muggle and his mother was almost a squib due to inbreeding,' Harry said, 'The moment I found out about my parent's I wanted to know more, so I began to study everything I could on Voldemort. His real name was Tom Marvolo Riddle, if you mix those letters up you get I am lord Voldemort, which means flight from death. He made himself a scary name but he was just a normal wizard, powerful yes, but nothing special. I mean he was the last direct descendant of Salazar Slytherin, just like I'm the last direct descendant of Godric Gryffindor, but that doesn't make me or him better than any of you. He uses dark magic where we won't, but that doesn't mean light magic can't beat dark magic.'

Harry and Hermione smiled, they finally released the information about Voldemort's birth parents, and they could already see that this news would be spread throughout the castle before dinner. So even though Voldemort was contained and very soon sent on to hell where he belongs, they hoped this information would make those purebloods realised just how big a mistake they made by following Voldemort and taking his mark.

Sirius had already retrieved the goblet from the Lestrange vault. Since Sirius was now head of the Black family he brought forth an old law. Any Black by blood that went against the head of the family would be disowned and their money and properties would go to the family. Sirius destroyed the goblet the moment he left Gringotts.

Harry explained to Professor Sprout why Susan was late. At first she looked concerned but then she just went about her lesson. Harry and Hermione realised that Sprout already knew what Malfoy was like.

Harry felt a tap from Hermione, he knew what it meant. Lucius Malfoy was bound to turn up, they just hoped he had Dobby with him. Harry had an old book ready to hand to the death eater and again he hoped Lucius would hand the book off to Dobby, which would set the elf free. Harry made sure that the book had the dirtiest, smelliest sock slipped over it. He knew Malfoy would be disgusted so he wouldn't keep hold of it. If he went to drop it and not hand it to dobby, then Hermione planned to levitate it into Dobby's hands. She would be hiding under the invisibility cloak, waiting and watching. The only thing they weren't sure about was would Dobby be magical free if Hermione helped Dobby get the book.

Susan returned, she explained that the teachers were taking care of Malfoy.

Harry and Hermione couldn't stop smiling at Neville who was given points to almost every question asked by Professor Sprout. Others were given the opportunity to answer the question so if they got it right they got the points, if they didn't, then Sprout knew to ask Neville, who always got the questions correct.

As the students were walking back to the castle, they caught a glimpse of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, with Dobby trailing behind them. Hermione made the excuse that she needed the bathroom, Harry said he would follow since he didn't trust Malfoy or Ron. When they got to a secluded corridor, Hermione slipped the cloak on then they headed up stairs to a corridor that would lead to the headmaster's office.

Their plans worked perfectly, Harry shoved the book into Malfoy's hand by saying Draco had tried to curse them with it. Lucius sneered then quickly shoved the book at Dobby the moment he saw it was covered in dragon dung. Dobby instantly saw the sock which set him free. Just as Malfoy went to curse Harry for interfering and allowing Dobby to be freed, Minerva walked up to them. Lucius sneered again, Harry smirked then moved away with Dobby and an invisibly Hermione following.

'Dobby knows the great Harry Potter helped free him, Dobby wants to know why?'

'We found out how they treat you Dobby, that's wrong. You see, I was abused by people I had to live with so I know what it's like. We knew we had to help you in some way. But we would like to ask, you can remain free and work for me, Hermione, her parent's and my godfather, or you can bond to us, if you want. This is your choice Dobby, we'll work on paying you if you want to remain free, and if we give you gifts it won't change whether you work for us or not.'

'Dobby would like to belong to the great Harry Potter and his Mione.'

'If you're sure Dobby, just know if you do then you will be treated like a friend, yet you can still work since we know house elves like to work,' Hermione smiled down at Dobby who had burst into tears.

They waited until Dobby calmed down then bonded him to Harry, the Granger's and Sirius, since they were all family. Harry then asked Dobby if he could search for anything that might belong to him in the headmaster's office. After that he could go to the Granger's to help out, if he wanted, or remain at the castle to help Harry and Hermione while they were there. But Harry promised to call Dobby if they needed him so he could stay with the Granger's and Sirius. Dobby decided to help the Granger's and Sirius, but would always listen for Harry and Hermione to call him. He smiled, hugged them before popping away.

Harry and Hermione headed for the great hall for lunch, 'I wonder if they found out who put Malfoy up there,' Harry said casually.

'I doubt we'll find out, but he was heading back to the Slytherin rooms just before curfew. We saw him walk off as we left the library.'

'Yeah, so really, it could be a Slytherin or any other student who happened to be out last night,' Harry and Hermione sat with Neville, 'Lucius Malfoy looked pissed.'

'Did you find out anything?' Neville asked.

'Nope, but he wanted to curse Harry, until McGonagall arrived then he and his wife left, and in a hurry,' Hermione said. 'So we still have no defence teacher, or potions teacher and now Malfoy was hung from the highest tower. McGonagall never said anything about danger or missing out on classes when she spoke with my parent's about Hogwarts.'

'So far I haven't been impressed, let's hope we get the teachers soon or we might have to work on transferring to another school.'

'Would you really leave Hogwarts?' Dean asked.

'We're paying for this education yet we're not being taught two major classes and Binns just puts everyone to sleep. If things don't improve we will talk it over with my parent's and Sirius during the holidays. I just hope they get decent teacher's or we might just transfer to get a decent education,' Hermione made sure she spoke just loud enough to Ron and others would hear what she said. It might just make Dumbledore hurry in finding other teachers. All they could do was hope the teachers he finds are good enough to actually teach.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen

Harry and Hermione were a bit surprised when Dumbledore introduced a middle aged woman named Professor Amelia Howard who would be taking potions. They thought Dumbledore would get Horace Slughorn. They weren't surprised when he introduced Remus Lupin who was also sitting at the staff table. They would slip through the cabinet's later that night to inform Sirius. Then Harry reminded Hermione that Dobby could take the message about Lupin to Sirius.

As the students began to leave the great hall, Remus hurried after Harry, 'I would like to speak with you Harry.'

'Hermione comes as well.'

'This is private.'

'Anything you have to say to me can be said in front of the girl I will marry one day.'

'You're only eleven.'

'What has age got to do with anything when you find your soul mate?'

'Soul mate.'

'Yes, we found out we're soul mates, and we found out just how rare soul mates are in the magical world. So you can say anything in front of Hermione.'

'Alright, let's go to my office.'

Harry and Hermione stayed quiet as they followed lupin towards his office. He gestured for them to sit, but both decided to stand.

'So, you wanted to talk to me.'

'Yes, I wanted you to know that I was close friends with your parent's.'

'I know, Sirius told me. He also told me just how much he and my father sacrificed for during the full moon yet you left after my parents were murdered. Sirius is not very happy with you right now, neither am I for that matter.'

'I was informed that Sirius was guilty, I was hurt that he would betray our friends.'

'Yet you never bothered to find out if it was true.'

'No, I admit I believed everyone. I thought he finally gave in to the Black curse. But in regards to you, I was told you were safe, protected and…due to my problem, I could not approach the wards.'

'Did you try?'

'No, I was told they would react badly if I tried to get near the house.'

'The wards that were supposedly keep me safe didn't work. I was abused for years before Hermione's parent's rescued me, then adopted me. But from what I found out, the wards were supposed to be based on me being blood related to that bitch. My mother was adopted when she was three months olds, so that was a lie. Yet you didn't even bother to find out. Alright, it might have stopped you, but you didn't write, you didn't even send me a birthday card. Do you know what it's like to grow up believing you're responsible for your parent's deaths, that you're not wanted? They would say often that no one wanted me that's why I never got letters or cards. I would have to watch my fat cousin open forty gifts, yet I got nothing. I was there slave, I was treated worse than Malfoy's house elf.'

Hermione wrapped her arms around Harry, 'You didn't want anything to do with Harry then, so he wants nothing to do with you now. If that's why you're here then you might as well leave. Come on love, let's go.'

Harry glared at Lupin before he left with Hermione. They wondered what Lupin would do now, whether he would stay or leave. They also wondered what the headmaster would do now he found out bringing Lupin here wasn't going to work.

Harry wrote a letter to Sirius then had Dobby take it to him, but to see if Sirius wanted to respond and if he did, not to return to Harry until everyone was asleep. Once Dobby left Harry grabbed his books then joined Hermione and Neville ready to do their homework.

When Harry, Hermione and Neville headed to the great hall for dinner they saw Sirius leaning against the wall.

'Hey Paddy,' Harry grinned making Sirius laugh.

'Hey pup, how were classes?'

'Alright, what brought you to Hogwarts?'

'I decided to have a little chat with my old friend.'

'Hermione and I went off at him. He told us he had been friends with my parent's. So I finally mentioned how I was abused and how I never received a letter from him. I basically told him to leave me alone.'

'I made it official Harry. Apart from teaching, he cannot have anything to do with you. I also had words with Dumbledore. He knows not to interfere in your life, if he does then you and Hermione will be out of here and transferred to another school.'

'Good, because I have a feeling that Dumbledore and that Weasley prat have some plans that involve me.'

'Ron keeps trying to intimidate Neville and me. He is trying to get Harry to be his friend but when Harry hexes him or tells him off, he always looks at Professor Dumbledore. He won't give up even though he's ended up in detention every week because he just won't leave us alone,' Hermione said.

'Then I will go speak with Arthur. As head of the family Arthur can order his son to stay away from you. Since I am here, have you had any trouble with the Slytherin's, like Malfoy?'

'At first no, then he began to call Hermione and Neville names. He also was rude to a lot of other kids. Then one day he was found hanging by his ankles from one of the towers. Since that happened he hasn't said a word to any of us, but neither have any of the other Slytherin's. Someone didn't like the way he acted and decided to give him a scare.'

'Good, hopefully he will realise that he doesn't have his godfather to protect him. I also made sure that his father has no say at Hogwarts anymore.'

'How did you manage that?'

'The Potters always held a seat on the board of governors. Since I am your magical guardian I took the Potter seat. Lucius Malfoy was only given that seat after your grandfather died. Your dad would have taken it once he was old enough, you have to be thirty before you can take your seat. So he was told to leave since I was legally allowed to take the seat. The others seemed relieved he was gone. I would say he used his money and influence on them to get what he wanted. I wouldn't put it passed him to use threats. Anyway, I'll let you have dinner. If you have any type of trouble or get suspicious about anything, let me know. I am going to make sure things change in this place, especially anything to do with the way some students believed they are allowed to get away with anything just because they are purebloods.'

Sirius hugged Harry, then Hermione, he shook Neville's hand making the boy blush before giving Remus a look. Sirius nodded to Harry then left the castle. The three friends walked into the great hall and took a seat at the opposite end to where Ron was sitting.

Harry and Hermione knew that since some things had changed, it was time to make friends with students from the other houses. They had no proof but they believed that Dumbledore, with Ron helping, kept Harry from becoming friends with other students. If Harry only had Ron as a friend then it would make it easier to manipulate. That was their belief. Hopefully now it would show Ron that he was going to be left alone, and it would show the old man that he couldn't get anyone to spy on Harry.

The following morning Sirius went straight to the ministry. He headed to the misuse of muggle artifacts office. After introducing himself to Arthur Weasley, he explained about what his son was doing and how he was trying to force his godson, Harry, to be his friend but Ron was also becoming abusive towards Harry's friends or anyone that tried to be his friend. Sirius wanted Arthur to know that unless he did something about his son, then Sirius would get more involved. Arthur explained that he had already spoken with his wife who wrote to Ron. It seems that letter didn't work, so Arthur was going to visit his son on the weekend. He gave Sirius his word as head of the Weasley family that he would deal with his son. Sirius liked Arthur, so after they got through the difficult part of the conversation, he asked the red head about his job. Sirius explained that he knew a lot about muggle things since Lily was a muggleborn. She would take James and Sirius into muggle towns and explain. She had a muggle home, but she had used runes on the electricity and items to stop the magic from causing problems. Even though Sirius wanted Ron away from Harry, Sirius liked Arthur and Harry did say the twins were good friends in their other life. Harry hoped the twins would be friends again in this life.

Even though Lupin remained as the defence against the dark arts teacher, Harry and Hermione ignored him unless he asked them a question. At one time they did discuss letting the information out about Lupin being a werewolf. They decided they would only do that if he tried to interfere with Harry, or Hermione. They both believed that since Lupin would tell Dumbledore what Harry and Hermione said to him, and how they knew he was a werewolf, that the two men believed it was safer if Lupin stayed away from Harry. Dumbledore would have no choice but to sack Lupin if word got out about his condition, then he would need to find another teacher. Harry and Hermione were just pleased that the man was leaving them alone.

Ron ended up suspended for a week when he was caught trying to hex Hermione as he called her a disgusting mudblood who was using Harry Potter for his fame and money. The twins caught him, they bound him then took him to McGonagall but Harry and Hermione followed. They said if he wasn't suspended then they would transfer to another school. McGonagall knew what Ron did was enough for him to be suspended even if she knew the headmaster would try to stop it. So Minerva contacted Arthur Weasley instead of Molly, she explained what Ron had doing and saying, she also explained that he would be suspended for a week but if he kept acting the way he had been, he would end up expelled. Arthur arrived instantly, he apologised to Hermione for what his son had said, then gave his word that Ron would never bother them again. He grabbed his son's arm then left the castle.

Harry and Hermione hoped this would be the last time they had to deal with Ron. They knew the headmaster was not happy, but it seems he realised he could not get anyone close to Harry Potter. Harry and Hermione knew the old man would not give up, but they would keep their eyes open so they were ready for whatever Dumbledore planned.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter fourteen

Even though Harry and Hermione had Voldemort trapped in a soul orb, no one wanted to take the chance that he could escape. The locket, the cup and diadem was destroyed, they had to wait to the start of the next school year to get the diary that Lucius slipped to Ginny. They had a plan for that. But Sirius and Dan had gone to the cemetery and removed every bone and every bit of bone dust from all the Riddle graves. Sirius then transfigured some tree branches into bones, replacing them with the real bones. They planned to get the ring during the holidays as they needed Harry's ability to talk to snakes to get past the enchantments so they wouldn't end up cursed.

Even though Sirius could buy his own home, he liked living with the Grangers and he would get to spend a lot of time with Harry. So Sirius and Dan worked on a few things. First was Sirius had a cottage build down the back of the garden so he could have some privacy, but it also gave Dan and Emma time alone. Since he was officially living there, Sirius was able to get the Grangers property warded, and the fireplace hooked up to the floo network. Having it warded meant it would give everyone some protection from people like Malfoy and the other death eaters that never ended up in Azkaban. The floo was restricted to just Harry, Hermione, Sirius, Emma, Dan, Neville and his grandmother. If Harry and Hermione got close to others, then Sirius would give them access. Even though Sirius didn't believe the old death eaters would cause trouble, not without their master around, no one wanted to take a chance. When Harry explained how the death eaters acted at the quidditch world cup, and that was before Voldemort's return, they decided it would be best to be cautious and keep their eyes open. They would also try to get those that were really death eaters locked up or at least have them taken care of so they could never cause trouble again.

Ron didn't end up back at Hogwarts before the Christmas holidays. Fred and George explained to Harry that his father had decided he would return in the new school year yet he would repeat first year since he wasn't able to do his end of year tests. But Arthur also found out that Ron hadn't studied and most of the time none of his homework from any of his classes had been finished. Arthur felt that making Ron redo first year would have the boy realise that if he didn't change his ways then he would never get a decent job when he was older.

Since Harry knew that the twins had been genuine friends, he decided he would offer them money so they could begin to make their great joke products. Once they had enough and done a few more years at Hogwarts, they would be ready to open their joke shop. It had to be done legally, which the twins liked. So Sirius was going to work it out so everything could be finalised during the holidays. He planned to send a letter to Arthur, inviting the twins out for the day. Fred and George couldn't stop thanking Harry, but when Harry told them that Sirius thought the twins were the next generation of Marauder, that's when Fred and George realised that one of the original Marauder's was going to assist in their goals at following in the Marauder's footsteps. Then they found out that Harry was the son of Prongs. Harry ended up being their new best friend, much to the amusement of Hermione.

Even though Malfoy was not causing trouble, he still sneered at Hermione and any other muggleborn. There were many other Slytherin's and a few students from the other houses that used the word like mudblood. Sirius gave Harry and Hermione an idea for a prank but it would affect everyone at Hogwarts who used bad names for people. They had put a jinx on certain words, like mudblood. Whenever anyone said that word or any word that was meant to hurt someone's feelings, they would turn into a small garden gnome, similar to what the Weasley's gnomes looked like. Nothing the teachers did could change them back. They would stay that way for a week, but if they continued saying those words or hurting people, the next time they turned into a garden gnome would last two weeks, and would increase every time the jinx kicked in. Hermione had used runes on specific parts of the castle, then made sure they were hidden so the jinx would always be active. Even though there were garden gnomes running around Hogwarts because some just couldn't stop being bullies, it made Harry realise that the purebloods believed it was their right. Harry wasn't sure anything would change with what the purebloods believed.

Right at the end of the Christmas holidays, Harry received a letter from Dumbledore. The old man wanted Sirius and Harry to speak with Arthur Weasley about Ron, so he could re-join his classmates. Sirius sent a letter back explaining that the boy was lucky not to be expelled, but he also wrote that if Ron did return to join the rest of his class mates and went anywhere near Harry or Hermione, then those two would be gone from Hogwarts. Sirius made sure that the old man knew that Hermione and Harry already spoke with the headmaster of some of the other schools in other countries. He also wrote that Sirius and the Grangers were ready to up and leave the country if that's what it would take to keep Harry and Hermione safe and away from people that wished to use them, or hurt them.

The day after Fred and George had visited, Harry, Hermione, Sirius and Dan went too Little Hangleton, again. This time they went to the Gaunt shack. It took Harry almost an hour to dismantle all the wards that had been placed on the shack and the ring before Sirius cast fiend fyre. He was the only one who could use and control the magical fire. Apart from having the fire destroy the horcrux, he let the fire destroy the shack at the same time. Once the shack was gone, a few charms from Harry, Hermione and Sirius had the place cleaned up so it looked like the shack had been gone for years. Now it was just a bit of vacant land that was hidden behind a lot of trees and hedges. They wanted people like Dumbledore or maybe a death eater that knew of the house to believe it had been gone for many years. This way no one would be suspicious of Harry, Hermione and Sirius.

The end of the school year went perfectly for Harry and Hermione. Harry was able to catch the snitch in the final game which gave Gryffindor the quidditch cup, first time since Charlie Weasley left Hogwarts. There were nothing to cause Harry to miss the match. But what Hermione and Harry liked was there was no troll, no fluffy, and most of all, no Voldemort. They knew they still had to get the diary from Malfoy, or Ginny when the blond slipped it to her, but they didn't believe it would be a problem. If for any reason they missed their chance to get the diary that day in Flourish and Blotts, then Hermione would sneak into Ginny's dorm room, take the diary then send it straight to Sirius who would destroy it. That would be the last one, there was no Nagini this time since Voldemort hadn't had a chance to regain even a partial body. There was also no soul inside Harry.

After studying the books they got from Grimmauld place they realised that when Harry and Hermione took the potion which stopped their hearts, and killed them, it caused the horcrux behind Harry's scar to disintegrate. They spoke about what Dumbledore believed, how it would be love that destroyed Voldemort. Harry and Hermione realised that before they returned Harry had never loved anyone, so love would not work. Harry and Hermione had no idea why Dumbledore left Harry with people who hated him then allowed him to be ostracized by half the students. None of that would have Harry feeling anything like love, more like hate. But it was the same with Sirius, Harry did not get a chance to spend time with Sirius before he died. So even though love was powerful, Harry had been denied love and a lot of that came down to Dumbledore's plans. They still had no idea about all the old man's plans, they might not ever find out. But they knew at least they could get rid of Voldemort for good which would hopefully have Dumbledore out of their lives.

Harry explained to Sirius about Barty Crouch junior. So even though everything had changed now so the death eater wouldn't be able to get in contact with Voldemort. They believed he should be found by the aurors. He could be returned to Azkaban or given the kiss. It would also get rid of his father who got his criminal son out of Azkaban in the first place. Sirius wanted Bartemius Crouch punished for putting him in Azkaban without a trial. Sirius hoped both Crouch's would end up in there, hopefully for life.

Just as Harry, Hermione and Neville left the train, they could see that Molly Weasley was going to try and intercept them, which they had expected. They told Sirius to make sure to cut her off, he did.

'Mr. Black, I would like to speak with Harry, if you don't mind?'

'It's not up to me, it's up to Harry if he wants to talk to you, whoever you are.'

'Molly Weasley, Harry knows my son.'

'Oh, right, the bigoted garbage tip that doesn't know when to keep his big mouth shut. Let me tell you this Mrs Weasley. You need to teach your son some manners and tell him that if he continues to call my girlfriend disgusting names, I will make sure his outside looks like his insides. That is not a threat, that is a promise. Now Sirius, let's go home.'

Harry walked off with Hermione and Neville, Sirius was keeping himself between Harry and a seriously pissed off Molly Weasley. He could see she was ready to chase after them, so he sent a tripping hex at her to slow her down until they left.

They said a hurried goodbye to Neville, then Sirius led them to the public floo. He kept himself between Harry, Hermione and everyone else until they disappeared.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter fifteen

'I really don't want to return,' Harry growled as he sat on the sofa next to Hermione.

'What happened?' Dan asked.

'It's everything, but I can finally see why all those purebloods believe they can get away with anything, because the teachers don't step in to stop it. Hermione is constantly called names, they try to hex her, and not just the Slytherin's, but Ron and a few others as well. We did what Sirius suggested and put the jinx on those names they like to call muggleborns, it doesn't stop them. We got what we needed out of Hogwarts, we'll be dealing with the last one before the start of the new school year, so really, we don't need to return. We just have to go somewhere so it looks like we're getting a magical education.'

'Harry doesn't get any privacy either. Between Lupin, some of the staff, Weasley and a few others that seem to be wherever Harry is, he's always got people watching him,' Hermione sighed, 'We never saw any of this before.'

'It probably didn't happen because he had Ron and Snape. Ron was with you most of the time, then Snape would be using the Slytherin's to relay anything he wanted to know,' Sirius looked over at the Grangers, and nodded, they nodded in return. They wouldn't have to wait long to get the last horcrux, they just had to deal with Voldemort's soul then get the hell away from magical England.

After dinner and showers, Harry went to speak with Hermione. He made sure to put up a silencing charm so no one could overhear.

'Alright, we're leaving, but what about those few that don't deserve to live, like Umbridge?' Harry asked.

'We take care of her, along with Malfoy, senior and junior, we also deal with Crouch senior and junior. Right now Barty is still being controlled by the imperius curse. Dobby could easy poison him once we distract Winky. If he has time he can make sure some of Crouch senior's food is poisoned, or his drink.'

'Alright, that's him, what about the Malfoy's and Umbridge?'

'We're going to need to sneak into Umbridge's office so we can coat her quills and cups with poison. We just need a way to lure her out of the way then we have to make sure she doesn't know we're entering her office.'

'Using my cloak will help get us in and keep me from being seen, that way if she returns because she's charmed her office then she won't be able to see me. We just need to make sure I can get out of her office.'

'I'm sure we can come up with a way to make sure she doesn't shut her door. Now Malfoy, his place is warded so we won't be able to sneak in.'

'No, but Dobby can. Remember what those types of people are like. They don't think about house elves or their magic, unless it's what the elf can do for them.'

'Then we take care of junior first, he will be the easiest.'

'While they are at dinner, it would be the best time to put some poison in Lucy's favourite night time drink. But those others at Hogwarts that believe they can do anything. They might not have ever done anything to us, but we know they would have since they did join the death eaters.'

'Let's look in some of those books, I'm sure we can find a way to deal with them. Maybe curse them in some way that will make them squibs.'

'I'm not sure there is a curse like that Hermione, otherwise some of the dark Blacks would have used it to get rid of people like my mother. All we can do is hope we find something before we leave.'

'We will find something, or ask Sirius if he knows of some permanent prank to keep them from causing problems. The gnomes didn't seem to deter them even if it will keep happening, so we need something else. It's late and we've been tense, let's just get some sleep,' Hermione slipped her arms around Harry then kissed him. Since they had returned to this time and to their young bodies, their kisses have been small, chaste, no heat or passion. This time Hermione put all her feeling for Harry into the kiss.

The following morning, Harry once again went into Hermione's room then silenced it. Even though they trusted Sirius, and the Grangers, they weren't sure if they would approve of some of the plans Harry and Hermione had come up with. They didn't like keeping things from Sirius, Dan and Emma, but they felt they had no choice.

'I called Dobby last night, he wants to help. He said the Malfoy's have a new house elf, but it's young and like he was, abused. Dobby believes he can easily poison their food without them or the elf finding out.'

'Good, then we work them after we get the diary. Right now we can work on Umbridge.'

'Dobby told me something which will help. He said that the house elves can pop into any place in the ministry. Since most inside the ministry don't believe house elves could be dangerous to them, they aren't warded against the elves. Plus most of them are to lazy to get themselves a cup of tea or something to eat.'

'So he could pop you in, I can be outside using the cloak. If she has charmed her office then I can…delay her. Her secretary will be easy to deal with, just cast the imperius curse on her and have her leave to head to the bathrooms. When we're done, I will wipe her memory of the last hour or so.'

'Perfect, you are brilliant,' Harry grinned then kissed his girlfriend before they headed downstairs.

Sirius could tell Harry looked tense, 'What's up pup?'

'I will feel better when the soul is sent on. Even though it's contained and nothing can cause it to escape, I won't relax until it's gone.'

'Alright, I get that. But it's the holidays and we can't do anything until old man Malfoy decides to slip the diary to the Weasley girl. We've made plans, let's just enjoy the holidays.'

'Alright, so in a few days we head to Greece,' Harry said.

'Neville will be arriving tomorrow, then the three of you can have fun. So even though you two are older you never really got the chance to enjoy your holidays, so now you can.'

'We will, but this can help as well. Going to places like Greece and Egypt is going to be very educational. We'll have fun but we already know more than what we're going to learn over the next six years. We have to have something to keep us occupied.'

'One thing Hermione, you can get me up to scratch with arithmancy and ancient runes. Even though we might not ever use it if we work in the non-magical world, it wouldn't hurt to learn. Also, why don't we both continue our non-magical education? If things don't improve within the magical society, then at least we can work on jobs in the non-magical world.'

'I believe that is a very good idea Harry. Sirius might be trying to change things, it might work, but it might not. So having your education in the non-magical world will give you both a chance,' Emma said.

'Sounds good, but no studying any of that until after the holidays. Since you explained what your lives had been like before, it's time for fun. A month away, then you can get everything you need,' Dan said.

'I agree with Dan, fun first then study,' Sirius said.

'You as well Sirius, you're going to be involved in a lot after the holidays. You will have a lot of people asking where we are, they probably won't leave you alone. But I know you're not ready for anything serious. But it's time for all of us to get away and enjoy life. Everything is working out, so we have time to do what we've always wanted. When we return, then we finish him.'

'I could do with some fun. So how about we head out to dinner, my shout?'

Everyone smiled before changing into decent clothes. It was time to get on with their lives. Even though they still had one more horcrux to deal with, they could take some time just to enjoy being free and with family. That is how Sirius and Harry felt about the Grangers, they were family. And one day in the near future, Harry and Hermione would make it official, and the Granger, Potter and Black's would be officially one big happy family. That was their dream, they just hoped nothing got in their way of having their dream become a reality.

Neville arrived the following day, from then on Harry, Hermione and Neville spent most of their time outside in the pool. They wanted to spend time with Neville before they headed overseas for their month long holiday. They had asked Neville if he wanted to join them, but he had plans. Neville never said what those plans were, but Harry and Hermione knew it meant visiting his parent's. They really wished something could be done to help the Longbottom's, if not, maybe allow them to die so they can rest in peace and Neville could get on with his life. They would never do that to Neville, they just wished Frank and Alice could either get cured or pass peacefully in their sleep.

When Neville left, Harry and Hermione told Sirius and the Grangers they wanted to go out alone, but they planned to go into the non-magical world. They adults understood, so they just told them to be careful.

Dobby had told them that Bartemius Crouch had left for work, so Hermione knocked on the door while Harry waited with Dobby to pop into the house once Winky was distracted. It was simple and easy. Hermione pretended to work in Crouch's office and she was delivering some papers, which was fake. Winky explained that her master had already left for work. Hermione thanked the elf but then asked if she liked her life working for Mr Crouch. Hermione just needed to keep her occupied for a few minutes, to give Harry and Dobby time to poison Barty and poison the alcohol and anything else they knew Bartemius would eat or drink. The poison they used was one that would not kill a house elf even if it would make them very sick. After a few minutes, Hermione thanked Winky again then left. She apparated away where she met Harry and Dobby who nodded to her. Now it was time to deal with Umbridge, then Dobby could deal with the Malfoy's.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter sixteen

It seems Harry and Hermione's luck was still with them. When they got to the floor where Umbridge's office was, she was seen walking towards the minister's office. Hermione and Harry slipped the cloak on, Harry used the imperius curse on the secretary. The moment the woman left, to go to the bathroom, Harry slipped into the office while Hermione kept watch.

Just as they were leaving Harry removed the curse from the secretary then Hermione used a memory charm to make the woman forget the last half an hour.

'Dobby,' Harry called as he sat Hermione's room where she was teaching Harry ancient runes.

'Master Harry called Dobby.'

'Yeah, you know some of our plans, one is to get that dark diary when Lucius Malfoy slips it to Ginny Weasley. I overheard Draco Malfoy talking about the hidden room under the drawing room. Do you think you could get in there?'

'Dobby can still access all of nasty old masters house, Master Harry.'

'Okay, what I want you to do is see if the diary is there. Find out if you can place it in the protective bag we have and bring it here. If you can then we can deal with those three right now and we can get right away from here and everyone that is trying to manipulate us. If you can't, then we'll stick to the original plan. But I don't want you in danger Dobby. Use your magic, make sure that there isn't some type of charm that lets him know someone is in the room or touched any of his things.'

'Dobby knows what old nasty master uses to protect his dark objects Master Harry, so Dobby will be safe.'

Harry smiled then summoned the bag, 'Take this, it's for the diary. I really don't want you touching it unless you have no choice. Please be careful Dobby.'

'Dobby be careful Master Harry.'

Hermione waited until Dobby left before she took Harry's hand in hers, 'If this works then we can leave, for good.'

'Yeah, so even though I would like to stay close to Neville, it's not possible. But he is close to Dean and Seamus now, he's also close to some of the kids from other houses.'

'He was like us Harry, he just needed a friend. Now he is acting how he should have if his grandmother and uncle hadn't scarred him with their belief he wasn't as powerful as his father. We'll keep in touch, with letters, but its best if he can get close to people his own age.'

'Yeah, it is. With Ron repeating first year he won't be in the same dorm room as Neville so he won't be able to bully Neville. I doubt Neville would let him though, not now. He told Ron off the last time he tried to stop Neville from being close to me.'

'With Ron in first year again, he will have a lot of students on him about repeating. I doubt he will worry about Neville when he has to put up with talk about repeating.'

There was a loud pop and Dobby appeared smiling and holding up the bag, 'It was easy Master Harry.'

'Fabulous Dobby, just brilliant. We get Sirius to destroy this then send that bastard to hell where he belongs,' Harry took the bag but hugged Dobby, 'You are brilliant my little mate.'

Dobby burst into tears before he popped out making Harry chuckle and Hermione smile.

'It's time to end him Harry, for your parent's, for Neville's parent's, for all the people he hurt.'

'It is, then we can go enjoy our holiday but also work on where we want to live.'

'Yes, we can. And really, it doesn't matter which country we go to, we'll be together, and away from here.'

Harry and Hermione held hands as they headed downstairs, 'You two look happy, and relaxed,' Emma said.

'Yeah, more than you normally do. So what gives pup?' Sirius asked.

Harry held up the bag, 'The diary.'

'How in the name of merlin did you get that?'

'Dobby, he was able to access the hidden room that Malfoy used for all his dark stuff. I asked him to look, also to check to make sure there wasn't any charm that would alert old Lucy that someone was there. If it was safe for Dobby, then he could place it in the enchanted bag. You just need to destroy it Sirius, then we can do the same with the orb. Voldemort will go to hell where he belongs.'

'Let's do it at Grimmauld place. I can protect the other houses but that place needs to be destroyed.'

'What about the stuff in there Sirius, don't you want to keep some of it? They were your family,' Harry said.

'When I got the locket I took a couple of things that used to belong to regulus when he was a boy, before he was influenced by my parent's. There's nothing left in that house that I want.'

'It's your call Sirius, and if that's what you want to do then we support you,' Dan said.

'Then why don't you three men go do that while mum and me work on some plans for our holidays, which starts tomorrow,' Hermione said giving Harry a smile.

Emma waited until the men left before she sat beside her daughter, 'Okay, what's up Hermione?'

'Nothing really, but I was curious if Sirius has said anything about dating or woman in general.'

'He admits he wants to, but he's nervous. It's been a long time, but last time he had his best friends around him, he also had Lily Potter. She gave him advice when it came to woman. I think Sirius will settle down and date once we've left England. He's like Harry in many ways, they can't really relax and it's because you're both here and people like Dumbledore will continue to interfere. Neither Sirius nor Harry has had a good life and the people who should have cared and helped them turned on them or betrayed them. Sirius is wary, it will take time for him to feel comfortable spending time with someone who isn't in the know.'

'We have become better at acting younger, so even if Sirius does find someone and they get close we'll always make it seem like we're just more mature than kids our age. No one picked up on anything at Hogwarts, even with all the staff watching us.'

'Then if Sirius meets someone he won't be worried they might get suspicious. I believe Sirius will relax more once we leave here.'

'I'm sure you dad and Sirius have spoken about where we might go. Harry and I just want a good life away from all the bigoted purebloods that run this country.'

'We've talked about Australia, since you did say we went there in your other time line. America and Canada are two more we spoke about. Since you and I speak French and French is spoken in Canada along with English, it would be easy to adapt. We would just have to teach your father, Sirius and Harry.'

'It would help if we could spend a few months in each country so we can see which one suits all of us. I know that might be difficult, we might end up liking different countries.'

'That's true, but I doubt we could take a whole year before we need to settle in and find work.'

'It's more than possible,' Hermione smiled, 'We made a lot of gold while we had the stone. Harry and I knew we would have to leave, so having extra money would give us the time to settle in. We could take a year or two if we want and we'll still have enough money to get set up once we find which country is suited to all of us.'

'Then we'll talk it over with your dad and Sirius tonight. What about Neville?'

'We're going to visit him and explain, but not until we're back from our holiday. We want him to know that we'll still see him occasionally, during the summer holidays, his summer holidays. Buying a port key is a lot cheaper than buying plane tickets, and it's faster. But I have a feeling that Neville is going to have quite a lot of friends in the coming year. We'll always write and keep in contact but I doubt we will see each other very often over the next few years.'

'I noticed the change in him by the time you left for Hogwarts. I believe young Neville will be just fine. Now, the cabinet's, what are you planning on doing with those?'

'We're going to retrieve the one at Hogwarts, keep them both. Once we find out which country we like, then we can decide if they will get used or not. The most that will happen is when Sirius wants a quick way to visit. If we can buy a big enough property, then have two houses built, with the cabinets acting as a passageway, we can remain close but all of us can have some privacy as well.'

'We make sure the property we buy is enough for three homes. You and Harry will eventually want your own place. It's just now because you look like twelve year olds. Once you look about sixteen, no one will think twice if you move in together.'

'We want to get married as soon as we can. Now I know the age of consent in England and Australia is sixteen. America and Canada is eighteen. If we decide on America, then we'll get engaged at sixteen, live together then married at eighteen. If it's Australia then we'll stay with you and dad until we marry at sixteen. Are you and dad planning on buying another dental practice?'

'We're still discussing that. We probably will, we both enjoy our work. We just want to be able to have a few more days off and longer holidays.'

'Then if you buy your own you can make sure you have enough staff to cover when you want time off.'

'It would be the best if we owned it, so yes, we probably will. We have a year or so before we have to decide. How about we get lunch started so when the men return everything will be ready?'

Hermione nodded then joined her mother in the kitchen. She never took the time to learn how to really cook last time. Now, she wanted to be able to make wonderful dinners for Harry when they did end up with their own place. Hermione knew Harry could cook, since the Dursley's made him, but she wanted to be able to as well.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter seventeen

Sirius, Dan and Harry returned after dealing with the last horcrux. They explained how the house was completely destroyed and how Sirius and Harry modified the muggles memories so they would just believe the house had been gone for years. Sirius decided to keep all the books from the Black library, mainly because he wasn't sure if they might come in handy. He might not like the dark arts, but he also knew that if you were ever faced with dark wizards, it's best to know what they will use so you would know how to fight them. They didn't believe they would have any problems once they left England, but they wanted to make sure they had what they needed, if it was needed. So keeping all the dark arts books that the Blacks had accumulated over the centuries just might help.

After dinner, Harry and Hermione set up their ritual circle. They placed the orb with Voldemort's soul in the centre, then they began to speak the dark curse that would send his soul on. They had no idea if there was a hell, they didn't really care. They just wanted Voldemort completely gone from the world of the living. The curse took a lot out of Harry and Hermione, so much so that Dan and Sirius had to carry them up to their bed the moment the soul was gone.

When Harry and Hermione were asleep, Dan, Emma and Sirius began talking about their plans to move. They would be going on their holiday first, it would give them time to relax but also study up on the few countries they were interested in making their home.

Dinner that night was just Dan, Emma and Sirius. Hermione and Harry stayed asleep. Dobby who has already be filled in on what he had to do, snuck away from the house and went to finish off the last of his families plans. It took a while for Harry to get Dobby to understand that Dobby was family, Harry thought of Dobby as a little brother. Now Dobby did believe he was part of the Potter, Granger, and Black family. He planned to ask Harry if he could be Dobby Potter. But that could wait until all the dangerous people were taken care of.

HPHGHPHGHPHG

Even though Hermione and Harry were having a great time visiting Greece, they did get Dobby to bring them copies of the Daily Prophet. The first one he brought had the story of Umbridge being found dead in her office, the aurors were investigating. The following day saw the story of the three Malfoys being found dead at the dinner table. After Dobby had made sure the three Malfoys had drunk the poisoned wine, he made sure they were dead before he replaced the wine with a bottle that had not be poisoned. He also made sure that Tilly, the young elf who worked for the Malfoy's knew she had a good family waiting for her. So after the Malfoy's were dead, the two house elves made sure there were a lot of dark artifacts left in places easy to find. They also made sure that the death eater mask and robes that belonged to Lucius was found. Harry wanted to make sure that the Malfoy name would be ruined even if they were dead and there would be no more Malfoy's.

So even though Harry and Hermione were enjoying their holiday, they wanted to keep up with the news from England. The more they can help by getting rid of really dark wizards, the more it would help the people still living there.

Hermione and Harry may not want to stay in England, mainly because of Dumbledore, but also because they knew there were just too many bigoted purebloods that would always believe Hermione was a second class citizen.

It was during one of their talks with Dan, Emma and Sirius about which country would end up being their new home that things like purebloods was brought up. Sirius was able to find out that Australia didn't have any type of blood class. Australia was a young country, and began as a colony of convicts sent from England. The witches and wizards in Australia were either halfbloods or muggleborns, but they were all treated the same. They were just magical people. It was because of this discovery that they decided to visit Australia and stay for sixth months. It would give them time to see the country and find out if Australia would be the country for them. They still planned on visiting other countries, like America and Canada, but so far it seems all five of them were leaning towards the land down under.

With the help of Dobby and Tilly, the contents of the Granger's home was packed up, shrunk and placed in trunks. Most of the trunks were going to be stored until they decided where they wanted to live. For now, they wanted the house sold and they wanted out of England before anyone tried to interfere. Sirius explained that with Dumbledore's reputation, he just might try to find a way to keep Harry in England. But if they left, it would make it difficult for Dumbledore or anyone else to find them.

They left England two weeks before the students were due to return to Hogwarts. Sirius, Emma and Dan had the letters ready for Dobby to take to Minerva. The letters explained that they were pulling Harry and Hermione out of Hogwarts and were planning on moving to another country. They would be long gone before anyone in England would know. Harry and Hermione had made a quick visit to Neville, to explain why they weren't returning but they wanted to stay in contact with their friend. They made sure they would organise a visit during holidays, they just hoped Neville would understand why they couldn't remain. Luckily, Neville did understand.

Even though Dan, Emma, Sirius, Harry and Hermione had been in Australia for two weeks, all five of them believed this would be their new home. They still planned to visit other countries, but they decided it was worth buying a property and having their homes built since they would visit a lot even if they decided another country would be their home. They all believed they would end up living in Australia, but they wanted to see what other countries offered before they made any more permanent plans. Having a home in Australia meant they always had a place to stay if they decided to have a holiday in Australia.

Minerva had been shocked to read the letters from the Granger's and Sirius Black about Harry and Hermione leaving not only Hogwarts, but the country. She always had a feeling that her two students would not be pushed, yet Albus kept trying by having Harry followed and watched. Now they were gone and there was nothing anyone could do about it. She could not inform Albus that Harry Potter had left, not when he was having meetings with the ICW and the wizengamot. With the death of the Malfoy's, the discovery of a lot of dark objects and death eater mask, then the death of the minister's undersecretary, meant a lot of work. They had to try to find out how these people died, but also make sure people didn't panic, if they believed someone was killing off prominent members of their society, there would be a panic.

When Albus found out Harry would not return to Hogwarts, the first thing he did was visit the Longbottom's. Neither Neville nor Augusta could give him any information on where Harry went. He would not give up, he knew Harry would be needed when Voldemort returned. He had to find Harry and he had to do it before he got any older.

After six months, Dan, Emma, Sirius, Hermione and Harry left Australia and visited some other countries. America was their first stop. They loved the country, but found that they were similar to England when it came to blood status. So they had a holiday, but knew that America wasn't the country for them.

They continued visiting other countries over the next few months, but none of them felt right to the family. It was a year to the day that they left England that the family returned to Australia where they would need to work on becoming officially Australians. In the magical world, it was easy. It took a lot longer in the muggle world.

Harry and Hermione didn't bother to enrol in magical school or muggle school. They had Sirius to help them with certain subjects they wanted to learn, but they also hired tutors for the other subjects. They also hired tutors for their muggle education.

Dan and Emma bought a dental clinic, they expanded it and hired a lot more staff. Sirius who still was a Marauder ended up setting up his own joke shop. It might not be a big money earner, but it made enough and it kept Sirius from being bored.

Over the years Albus tried to find Harry Potter. He never did. He may be respected in many countries, but some just treated him like anyone else. They would not allow him to go against their laws and he would need to always register his visit. Many magical countries like to know when someone from another country visited, they also wanted to know the purpose of the visit. When Albus visited Australia, most had never heard of him so he wasn't given any special treatment. But he was allowed to go through records that would show the names of people who moved to Australia that came from England. Little did Albus know, nor anyone that worked in that office know, Dobby had already worked some magic so the name Harry Potter, Hermione, Dan and Emma Granger, and Sirius Black would not be revealed.

The group had discussed changing their names, but none of them really wanted to. It was thanks to Dobby and using elf magic that would keep their names hidden if anyone wanted to find them. So Harry knew he would not have to use another name, he wanted to keep Potter for his parent's who died to save him. He wasn't going to dishonour them by giving up their name.

A week after Harry's sixteenth birthday, he married Hermione in a simple ceremony. Dan and Emma were there, along with Sirius and his girlfriend, Marcy, a witch he had met two years previous and now worked alongside him in the joke shop.

Harry and Hermione had a month long holiday before they moved into the newly built house that was not far from their family's homes.

Dan and Emma had surprised everyone when they revealed they were having another baby. And even though it was a shock to Hermione to know she would have a young brother or sister, it wasn't the biggest shock. The biggest shock was when Sirius proposed to Marcy who it turned was also pregnant. Something Sirius didn't believe was possible after his long stay in Azkaban.

The Potter, Granger, Black family were expanding, but they were happy. They knew leaving England would be the best decision they ever made. Now they had new homes, new businesses and a family that was growing.

In years to come there would be another couple of children for Dan and Emma, along with Sirius and Marcy. What didn't surprise anyone was ten years after Harry and Hermione married, their first child was born. A daughter they named Lily, after Harry's mother. A year later their son was born. Since Sirius had called his son James, Harry and Hermione decided to call their son Orion. Sirius ended up speechless when Harry placed Orion into Sirius arms. Then Hermione shocked him again when she told him that Sirius would be Orion's godfather. Lily's godparents were her parent's, Dan and Emma. Sirius was Harry's godfather and now he would be Orion's godfather, Marcy was Orion's godmother.

Harry and Hermione would have two more children, Sirius and Marcy ended up with six children and Dan and Emma had four children including Hermione. Dobby and Tilly ended up as Potters and they ended up having five children. The Potter, Granger and Black families had grown a lot since they left England. They believed they had the best life and the best family. But the one thing they all agreed on was it was the best decision of their lives when they left England and made their home in the land down under.

The end:


End file.
